


What Would You Wish For?

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ron finds an interesting treasure and gets a unique surprise as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ron slipped into Knockturn Alley and peaked over his shoulder. Hermione would not look for him here, he was sure, but it never hurt to be careful. She was his best friend, along with Harry but sometimes he needed to get away from her. She nagged like his mother when she really got started and he needed a breather at the moment. Besides it was alright for him to be here alone.

He had grown tall and was going into his final year with a broad frame and a strong appearance. Nobody in Knockturn Alley would think about having a go at him, he knew it. Even though in actuality he avoided fights and confrontation, he gave the image that he could more then handle anything that came his way. Now, if only he could get his insides to match his outsides. 

He anticipated a hard year, tougher classes and more stress. He desperately wanted to apply for Auror training when he left Hogwarts but he was afraid his grades were far from the requirements. He needed to haul ass this final year if he was going to even qualify to take the entrance exams. He thought of nothing else since last year. He tried his hardest but even with Hermione’s help he managed to get good and passable marks, but nothing in the range that Aurors would expect from him. He needed to improve, there was no question about it. 

He passed a window that had displays of what look like antique jewelry and collectibles. He gave in to temptation and slipped inside. While he wasn’t a detailed shopper, his meager earnings working for his twin brothers gave him a little something to put in his pocket, and he came to places that weren’t frequented by the masses. He had developed a habit of finding unusual items in an out of the way set up like this. His gifts to his brothers and his parents on birthdays all came from shops such as this one. It was filled with statues, figurines, music and jewelry boxes, even old furniture. 

“Hello there.” A wrinkled old man spoke to him from behind a desk, looking up from his parchments. He looked like he would only rise if need demanded it, but Ron understood perfectly. He suppressed a chuckle at the image of him collapsing like a bag of bones if forced to stand against his will. “Lookin’ for something special?”

“No, I just saw the window.” Ron told him. “I thought I might waste some time before I have to meet my family.” 

He gave a toothy grin. “Well, that’s fine. These are all items collected from pawn brokers and estate finds. You go have a look. If anything strikes yer fancy, let me know.” His kind grandfatherly smile was contagious and Ron returned it. 

Estate finds and pawn brokers meant that these had been parted with because someone needed they money, or someone died and they merely sold or donated all belongings that weren’t needed or wanted. In a shop like this it wasn’t uncommon to find a treasure among the clutter. 

He passed by a grandfather clock and stopped to look. It was a deep mahogany and well constructed. The gold hands, move in precision and the antique handles on the small doors had to be hundreds of years old. 

“That’s a beauty.” The old man appeared beside him, putting a roll of parchment into a drawer behind a nearby curtain and pulling out a book. “A woman with a bad temper sold me that piece.” 

“Why would anyone want to sell it?” Ron asked. “It’s obviously worth a lot.” 

“Oh it is.” The man agreed, facing him. “She found her husband with another woman and sold the one thing he loved in the house. That clock. Seeing as how they were married, she had every right.” The old man chuckled. “He wanted to buy it back, but I raised the price so high that he couldn’t afford it.” He laughed again. “After the rung him through the ministry courts, he didn’t have much left.” 

“I guess she got him where it hurts.” Ron smiled, looking back at the clock. If the clock meant more to him then his marriage he didn’t deserve a wife or a clock.

“Yes sir, I hope he learned his lesson.” The old man whistled a tune as he walked back to his desk. 

Ron amused himself looking here and there, making a large circle in the shop. Soon he was back up near the front where he stopped and looked in a glass display case that contained men’s jewelry. 

Ron wasn’t nearly interested in jewelry, even if he could afford it. Jewelry, even classy men’s jewelry just wasn’t his style. Nobody would find him with a set of cufflinks or necklaces, although he may pierce an ear at some point, he was still undecided, but there was something that caught his attention and held it.

“A nice piece that one is.” Ron looked up to see the old man had again risen and was stepping behind the case. He opened with a rusted key and took out the velvet box that contained a gold pocket watch. 

The chain had a slightly different look, most likely it had been replaced at some point. The date and somewhat tarnished state of the piece gave it character and like most everything Ron owned, showed that it had been through several owners. Ron didn’t seem to mind that nowadays and the piece was classic, all it needed was a good polish and it would shine. It was a piece that was usually handed down or gifted to someone, and it made him wonder how it ended up here. 

“This isn’t that man’s watch too is it?” He asked, half joking.

“No, no.” The old man said with a laugh. “This piece came from some old man who died. His family said it was his wish that his belonging be given to places like this, where others without a lot of galleons to their name could find something nice. Apparently he had been raised that way, before making a nice amount of money himself. His parents clothed him second hand and he knew what it meant to have to come here. I only bought what I could. There are other shops that took the rest. I wish I could have taken more but I managed to get a few treasures.” 

“It’s fantastic.” Ron said. ‘But there is no way I could afford something like this.” He held it out to the old man but he refused to take it back. 

“I don’t stand on formality here, and I doubt the prior owner of this watch would have either. What have you got in your pocket?” He asked. 

Ron shoved a hand in his pocket and pulled out his coins. He counted them out to the total of 14 galleons. “Sold.” Ron looked in shock at the old man. 

“For 14 galleons? But it’s worth so much more.” Ron said, not believing his luck. 

“True, but if I sell it to anyone else, they won’t value it. They would give it to some spoiled younger son who will complain about wanting one like his older brother. You see the uniqueness and class in this piece. You will wear it with pride.” The old man told him as he gathered up the coins.

“Thank you sir.” Ron beamed and held his treasure in both hands as he left. Attaching the chain to his belt loop, he tucked the watch into his pocket. He would shine it tonight. 

He hurried off to meet Harry and Hermione and found them waiting with his mother. They quickly bought supplies and headed back to the Burrow. In the hurry to prepare the evening meal Ron slipped the watch into his drawer and forgot about it. 

He remembered a few days later as they were all packing to leave for Howarts. He wanted to take the time to polish it properly and decided he would have more time when he was in his dorm. He wrapped it in his sleepwear and packed it away. 

The trip to Howarts, the sorting ceremony, and start of term feast passed with it’s usual flair and loud chatter. Ron was exhausted by the time he readied for bed. The watch fell out of his pajama top, landing in a thud on his bed. He put it in his drawer, next to a soft cloth he used for shining his broom attachments. He would shine that watch soon, he promised himself. 

The first week of term ended up just as Ron had imagined. The work load had increased, the stress had increased, the responsibilities had increased and Hermione’s nagging had increased. She went on and on about how important it was to stay on top of homework and urged them both to make schedules and timetables. She even went as far as starting to suggest that quidditch might be something they don’t need to focus on, but neither Harry nor Ron would relent. It was the only thing that would get them through the year. Ron was irritated with her already. 

He threw himself onto his bed on Saturday evening. Even with Hermione’s help he had needed all day to finish his work. It was going to be a trying year if he didn’t find some way to deal with it. 

He opened his dresser drawer to fetch his pajamas, thinking he would get ready for bed while he had the room to himself, when he saw the watch sitting patiently. He smiled to himself, forgetting his pajamas and picked up the watch and clothe and sat on his bed polishing away years of dust. 

It didn’t give a blinding shine and the tarnish look was still there but to Ron is was just great the way it was. He fiddled with the latch but it wouldn’t give. It must have not been used in years and gotten stuck. 

He flipped the watch over to look at the latch from the back and found writing etched into the piece. He looked close but he couldn’t make it out, it was too small. He ran his thumb over the words hoping to remove any dust. 

Suddenly the latch sprung open and a fine mist seeped out slowly. Ron, watched as a dark red mist gathered in a cluster and began shifting about. What was happening? The mist continued to shift and then began taking a shape near the foot of his bed. A figure emerged as the mist vanished and soon Ron was face to face with a woman. She was dressed in what looked like a costume, with a corseted dark red dress and black boots. Her hair was arranged in some elaborate style with long brown curls falling about her shoulders. Her cloak was thick and warm and her smile was wide and welcoming. 

She smiled at him. “Well now, you certainly are a young one.” 

Ron fainted dead away.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: the secret appears  


* * *

“Hello.” The voice was a soothing softness with it’s light Irish lilt and Ron turned his head toward it. His eyes drifted open and he blinked several times. He focused on brown hair and what looked like hazelish eyes and a familiar smile. “Awake now, are we?” 

Ron jumped up and scrambled away until he was back against the headboard of his bed. “What……who……..how did you……..”

“Calm down now, there’s nothing to fear from the likes of me.” She backed away and sat on the edge of the bed, appearing very lady like and sophisticated. “Well now, last time I was out and about Queen Victoria reigned, who is it this time?” She asked him. 

“What?” Ron frowned. “Queen? We don’t have a kings and queens.” He told her. 

“Oh,” her smile brightened, “so you’re one of the magical ones are you?” 

“Who are you?” He demanded.

“I am a genie of course. Didn’t the smoke give it away?” She gestured to his watch. “You were the one who followed the instructions, weren’t you?” 

“Instructions?” Ron looked at the watch. “I couldn’t make out the words.” He admitted.

She nodded smiled. “Oh well then, I guess I should explain then.” She faced him. “I am encased in that watch until such a time as one summons me forth. The words on the back there let you know, but seeing as you couldn’t see them, then humbly I apologize.” She gave him a small bow with her head and then spoke again. “You have three wishes and I’m warning you now to use them wisely and carefully. I can’t …….”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ron shut his eyes and then opened them, “there is no such thing as genies.” 

“And if you go frolicking about in the non magic world, then such things as trolls, goblins and flying witches are just make believe.” She threw back at him. Ron could only stare at her. “Why is it so much harder to convince magical ones then non magical? I will never understand that.” 

“This is impossible.” Ron rubbed his fists into his eyes.

“Why?” She asked. “Consider me another piece of magic in your world.” She looked around his room, at the four other beds. “You have brothers?”

“This is a dorm room. I share it with other students.” He said. 

“That would make this, Hogwarts then?” She asked excitedly. “The last time I was here was hundreds of years ago. A teacher had found the watch during that time.”

“When Victoria was queen?” Ron asked, remembering her words?

“No, it was Elizabeth during the time I was here.” She answered. “Do you know a thing or two about non magical monarchs?”

“Just what my friends have told me.” He told her. “I can’t keep dates straight. Harry mentioned Elizabeth II though.” 

“Well, let’s hope she’s as good as the last one.” She looked to the door as foot steps sounded outside and Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville entered, talking. Each called out a greeting to him and went about fetching pajamas and taking turns in the loo. Ron looked back at the woman sitting on his bed. 

“Don’t worry, the only one who can see me is you.” She sat penitently, listening to the talk of young men with interest. Ron merely watched and chatted with Harry about the years Quidditch try outs. He had planned it for tomorrow and was going over the plan he had. Ron was finding it hard to focus with the genie sitting on his bed, but he managed. She was right, nobody seemed to see her. 

Soon enough, they gathered about Ron and Harry’s beds as they usually did and passed around treats and magazines. Ron and Neville found muggle issues intriguing and Harry and Dean always tried to get their hands on magical material over the summer.

“So there’s this girl in Hufflepuff that I’ve been eyeing last year and boy did she fill out over the summer.” He groped imaginary breasts on his chest. 

“He gives my native country a bad image.” The genie said to Ron as she saw beside him. Ron grinned at her words, knowing that everyone thought he would be smiling with the group. 

“I think I may get the chance to give her a couple of inches.” Seamus continued wiggling his eyebrows. 

“This will make the, let me see, fourth girl you’d have sex with. Shouldn’t you slow down a bit?” Dean asked his closest friend.

“Three others?” Ron listened to the genie’s voice in his ear. “Did he date any of them for long?” Ron shook his head quickly enough that nobody would notice. “Well, then, when he offers them a couple of inches, is that all they actually get?” She asked with a laugh. Ron couldn’t control himself.

“You know Seamus,” he said, “you don’t date these girls for long. When you offer them a couple of inches, is that all they are really getting?” 

Seamus sat red faced with a stupid smile as the room exploded in man-ish laughter and ribs at his expense. Ron slapped the hands of the others then shook Seamus’s in good faith. The Irishman always could take a joke. 

Some time later Ron settled with a magazine while the others drifted to sleep. He had to much on his mind. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” She asked him. 

He looked from bed to bed to make sure the others were asleep, then whispered. “It’s been a surprising day.” She smiled. “So I really get three?” 

“Yes, but there are two things I cannot do and two things I can but I don’t recommend them. I can’t make anyone fall in love. That’s something the heart has to feel, and if it’s not there, no amount of magic I possess can make it happen.” She explained. 

“I think I’d rather have a lady want me on her own. So no worries there.” He said to her. 

“I can’t grant you more wishes, even if you use your last wish for it.” She grinned at him. 

“Understood.” He said, then laughed thinking it was a stunt Seamus would pull.

She nodded and continued. “I can bring back the dead, but trust me on this one, it’s messy and not at all pretty to look at.” 

Ron swallowed and forced his mind away from the images he thought up. “I’ll take your word for it. And the other?” 

“I can kill someone but do you really want that on your conscience?” She said in all seriousness. 

“No I don’t, and I wouldn’t ask for that regardless.” He said, his stomach churning at the idea. 

“I didn’t think you were the sort. Other that that, be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.” She said. “I know it’s a cliché but it’s true.” 

Ron watched her closely. “It looks like you have expertise with that. And from the looks of it, regrets.”

“I have seem some men wish for power, influence and riches beyond words. Once you get those things however, you have to make an effort to keep them. Power is only good if you know how to wield it and if you have the right intentions. Influence comes with responsibilities. You not only effect your own life, but those who are drawn to that influence. Riches are only yours to keep if you make decisions wisely. If you haven’t the cunning to make money on your own, suddenly receiving it doesn’t make you any smarter.”

“I understand.” He let out a sigh. “It’s a lot to think about.”

“It is, but you’re young. One of the younger ones whose come across my watch. Your mind isn’t corrupted by hate and greed. You may want things, but the young always want things. Revenge against establishments, long standing laws, and enemies didn’t poison you as they do some men.”

Ron looked at her closely. She couldn’t have been more then 25 if he had to guess. “How long do I have to make up my mind?” He asked. 

“As long as you want.” She said to him. She moved closer and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Take years if you want to, it doesn’t matter. I’m immortal, and to be honest, you don’t seem the abusive kind. I’d much rather spend my time exploring this world, then stuck inside the watch.”

“You mean you have to stay in there……..” he asked. 

“Until someone releases me, and then I’m only free until the last wish is used. So take all the time you want. I will be close at hand, until you decide.” Ron thought for a moment, then yawned. “Here, into bed with you.”

Ron settled under the covers and curled up. A warm kissed was pressed to his cheek as he drifted off to sleep. “Goodnight.”


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: ron thinks about wish number 1  


* * *

Ron woke up the next morning surprisingly well rested. He would have thought after the previous night he’d have had trouble. He sat up and picked up the watch looking down at it, wondering if it had all been a dream. 

“Good morning.” The genie popped into sight on his bed. Ron nearly jumped out of his skin. He wasn’t used to people just popping into view on his bed, let alone a woman. “Did you sleep well?” He smile was wide and sunny. 

“Yes thank you.” He said lazily. He never was a morning person. “I have to get ready.” 

“Of course. Try outs.” She said, and continued sitting patiently, while he rose and gathered his clothes. He was heading for the loo when he stopped and looked back at her. She looked different. She was in black jeans, with the same boots. And a red v neck sweater with long belled out sleeves. Her hair wasn’t pinned up anymore, it was loose and hanging down her back in waves. 

“Your clothes are different.” He said. 

“I snuck into the girls dorms for a bit. I always update my clothes when I get released and I must say it is remarkably liberating to be able to wear whatever you want. I found this on one of the pictures I came across, somebody‘s older sister or something, although I took a little liberty with the colors.” Ron smiled at her excitement and quickly showered and dressed. 

 

Quidditch tryouts took the rest of the afternoon and afterwards they immediately began talking over tactics and strategy. Ron was named co-captain by Harry and they used the rest of the day to go though plays. He had told the genie to explore as she wanted to since he needed to focus on the try outs. Thinking of using a wish to gain a spot was quickly dismissed. If he was confident about anything he could do it was chess and quidditch. He didn’t need to wish himself onto the team. 

That night as everyone slept, she appeared again. “You’re a master on the broom.” 

“Did you see?’ He asked, suddenly glad that she may have. 

“Indeed I did. Nothing gets past you does it?” She said with a smile. 

“I try.” He said. “Did you explore the castle?” He asked. 

“Yes I did and it hasn’t changed from when the teacher had the watch.” 

“What teacher was it?” Ron asked her. 

“He taught Herbology. Shy, and very insecure. He took his time but also wanted me around him all the time. He was always looking over his shoulder to see if I was there.” She let out a sigh. “He sure was pathetic in a lot of ways, but he had a kind character, even if he was a doormat in a lot of ways.” 

“What happened to him?” Ron leaned closer, listening to her story. 

“He wanted me to put a woman in his path.” She said smiling. “He was lonely like a lot of men are, but know I couldn’t make a woman want him. He merely wanted me to put a woman in his path and maybe they would figure it out from there.” 

“Did it work out?” He asked, surprised at how much he wanted to know. 

“It did.” She said with a laugh. “About six months later a woman visited Hogwarts on some meeting with the headmaster at the time. She was given a guest room, which the school has for visiting parents and such. She was a historical researcher, but after hours she would read up on Herbology in her room. I spied on her a few times, to make sure they would work.” She said with a wink. 

“How did you make it happen then?” 

“As they passed one another, I made her bag split at the seem and the text she was reading fell out. He saw it and the rest they say, is history.” She said. “Although, I would like to know what happened to him.”

“I could find out. The library has biographies on past teachers.” Ron offered, wondering himself what happened to the man. 

“That would be great.” She met his eyes. “But what about your own wishes?” 

“You said I have time, so I plan to think very carefully.” He said, relaxing into bed. 

“Good.” She rose off the bed and tucked him in. “Now go to sleep young man, you have lessons tomorrow.” Her teasing voice made him smile. 

“Yes ma’am.” His light was extinguished and he closed his eyes. 

 

The next morning Ron tried to ignore the woman who settled herself on the book shelves, tables and work surfaces in his classes. He tried hard to focus and take notes, but as always, he had trouble making connections and understanding. He made several mistakes as he again foiled a potion he looked at her, seated on the counter next to the sinks, an idea formed in his head. 

She had been watching him all day. He wasn’t the best of students but he wasn’t the worst either. He just needed help that was all. She decided to stay with him to see what his life was like, and to get a better idea of who he was. One of the good parts of her existence was that she could take revenge in her own hands if needed. There was nothing stopping her from performing her own magic when she wanted to. If he proved to be a jerk, and a bully, she could always turn his wishes into regrets. 

But this one was different and she knew it. He was polite and hardly malicious. He joked with his friends, but he understood humor and it’s repercussions. He seemed the sort to apologize when it was called for and he would most likely feel guilt strongly. He was loyal to his sister and supportive of her too. As any big brother should be, but he also kept his distance and didn’t try to force his ideas on her. She had come to love that ideal. In her own days the men rules, making decisions and not always considering the women in their lives. This certainly was a progressive time she had emerged into and he was certainly a gentleman.

As she watched him in his brewing class, she saw him try hard and then look at her. A thought showed on his face and she knew he was thinking carefully about wish number one. She had made up her mind to help this one and not hinder him. He was worth it. She would make sure he made the right type of wish. 

 

While they were eating dinner, Ron thought about what he needed and how to go about it. He had to clarify what he wanted first because it wasn’t something as simple as someone might think of, but he knew it was something he needed. 

“I’m heading to the library. I’ll see you guys later.” He said rising and gathering his bag.

“You are going to the library?” Hermione asked, giving him a sarcastic look. 

Ron felt a surge of insult. “Yes Hermione, I am. If I want to be taken seriously for Auror training then I have to work harder then I have been.” His voice was harsh and he felt sorry for speaking to her that way, but Hermione’s next comment stopping any apology he was going to make. 

“I wonder how long the novelty will last.” She said, continuing her lunch. 

Harry looked up at Ron. “Good luck Ron, if you need any help I’m here.” He said. 

“Thanks Harry.” He said then turned and left making it to the library quickly. 

As he settled into an empty table far away from the other students and somewhat hidden behind tall bookshelves, he quickly whispered, ‘Genie?” 

“Yes?” She popped into the chair next to him. 

He looked at her for a moment, unsure of what he wanted to say. “What’s your name?” He asked after a moment. “Calling you genie seems a bit rude, unless that’s actually your name?” 

She looked surprised. “Nobody has asked me that in a long time.” She said. 

Now it was Ron’s turn to look surprised. “Nobody asked you your name? That’s horrible.” He said, with a stunned look on his face. 

She smiled. Oh yes, now backfiring wishes for this one. “My name is Demona” She said softly. 

“Then if it’s ok with you, that’s what I’ll call you.” She smiled brighter. “So listen, if I make a wish is it going to come back and bite me in the bum?” She laughed out loud, and for a moment he looked around but then remembered that he was the only one who could see her. He let her laugh it out until she calmed down. 

“I can see how you might be worried about that. When it’s obvious that the holder of the watch is bent on revenge and avarice then yes I can make wishes turn on someone. Wishes say a lot about a man or woman.” She explained. “Someone may wish for millions of galleons but if they don’t want to work to earn them or keep them, then it would be pointless. Besides, having sudden amounts of money doesn’t come without consequences.” 

“Like what?” Ron wondered. He wasn’t going to wish for money, he already decided that. He knew what money did to some people and he was more then willing to work for his own. 

“Taxes, and expenses. You can buy a home, but you have to furnish it, food isn’t free, cleaning a home, repairing it, this all takes money and no matter how much you ask for, it will run out if you don’t replenish it. Not to mention people who you owe money to may suddenly show up looking to collect.” She said with a wink.

“Someone before me owed people money?” He asked.

“Yes and after an anonymous note from someone letting them know that he had wealth, they showed up and demanded it.” She grinned widely. 

“You didn’t?” He said suppressing a chuckle. 

“He deserved it.” She said. “He thought if he had money that he wouldn’t have to work anymore. He also had a low opinion of women in general, and seeing as how I had to grant his wish, he thought he had power over me. He considered women property and disliked backtalk. I saw him hit his wife a few times, but there was nothing I could do. The law wasn’t even on her side at the time. I wonder what happened to him too.” She dismissed her thoughts and focused on him. “You have no need to worry though. You are respectful and a gentleman, that’s what I’ve seen. I will make sure you are happy.”

“That’s why you were following me around?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said. “I know honor when I see it. Now tell me. What is your first wish?”

“Well, I know what I want but it’s complicated.” He said. 

“I’ve learned a lot of the centuries. Explain.” She said, paying close attention. 

“It’s my dream to be an Auror, you do know what those are right?” He asked. 

“Yes, I do. As I have said I’m not uneducated.” She said. 

‘Right, sorry. Well, they have this intense training program and to qualify you have to have excellent marks to pass the test.” He said. 

“You want to wish to pass the test?” She asked lifting an eyebrow. 

“No.” He said firmly. 

“Then go on.” She said. 

“What I want you to do is sharpen my mind a bit. I want to be able to understand with clarity what’s being taught to me. I don’t want to have to rely on someone else’s notes and someone else’s explanations.” He said. 

“Does this someone else have brown curly hair and a huge book bag?” She asked with a giggle. 

“She’s hard to miss, but Hermione means well.” Ron said defending the girl he was no longer mad at. He knew she must have seen Hermione’s less then subtle suggestions over the course of the day. “I would just like to be able to take my own notes and understand what I am learning. If I can understand easier what’s being taught then I can learn it on my own and pass the tests and training with confidence.”

“That’s brilliant.” She said. “You aren’t just asking for the knowledge to pass.”

“If I had a keener mind, then I can gain the knowledge myself. I can do it, I know I can, I just need the tools I have polished and shined.” He said. “If you can help me master the one small part then I can make it on my own. That’s all I want.”

“That is wonderful. That is the type of wish everyone should make.” She said. 

“Really?” He smiled at the compliments. 

“Yes. Wishes are meant to enhance your life, not change it. You need to be able to change your life.” She said. 

“If you can do that, it won’t vanish right after the test will it?” He asked. 

She laughed again. “No, I wouldn’t do that to you.” She faced him and took his shoulders. “Repeat after me, ‘I wish I had a sharper, well honed mind for the rest of my life’.” 

“I wish I had a sharper, well honed mind for the rest of my life.” He said. 

She closed her eyes and he felt a warmth cover him and then vanish. She smiled at him. “You’ll see a big change tomorrow.”


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: the effects of rons wish  


* * *

The next morning, Ron woke in an excited mood. He couldn’t wait to see if it worked. How would he see classes now? Without the thought that classes were a death sentence maybe he would enjoy…..

“Good morning.” He turned and jumped as the genie stood in the shower behind him. 

“Get out of here.” He yelled, making sure his whole body was faced away from her. 

In an instant she was sitting on the counter beside the shower. “Sorry,” she giggle, “I didn’t know you were that shy.” 

“Have you no shame woman?” He said in mock laughter rinsing off soap. 

“Not a bit.” She said, back. “I’ve been around far too many sinister people to retain any modesty or shame.”

“Is there anyone out there that’s going to think I’m mental talking to myself in the shower?” He asked, as the water shut off. 

“I have a silencing spell round the bathroom. Nobody can hear.” She told him. 

He opened the door and stepped out, a towel firmly around his waist. “I didn’t wish for that.” 

“Do you think that I am only allowed to use my magic when you wish for it?” She asked. “I did that for my benefit, I don’t like waiting for solitude to talk. This way I can talk to you when I want to.” He nodded and using his wand, cleared the fog from the mirror and shaved.

“So when do I get my wish?” He asked. 

‘You have it now, there’s just no new information for you to process. When you make it to your first class you’ll see. Everything will seem clear and you will have a much deeper understanding. You will be able to figure out answers on your own because you will see what the information means more easily.” She assured him. 

His towel nearly slipped and he secured it tighter this time, giving her a strange look. She rolled her eyes. “I have seen hundreds of men naked you know, you don’t have to act as if I’ll rape you.” 

“Demona, I am merely preserving my virtue.” He said, then continued with dressing and combing his hair.

“You know you still have two wishes left, one can easily take care of that pesky virtue thing.” She suggested wiggling her eyebrows. “Or I could simply hang about in the girls dorms and figure out which ones put out.” 

He tossed a towel in her direction but she just vanished and it landed on the counter. When he was dressed, she reappeared. “So have you thought about what else you might want? Not that I‘m pressuring you, of course. But any other dreams?” 

She followed him to his bed and watched as he put his shoes on. “Not really. To be honest I don’t really know.” He shouldered his bag and looked at her. “What would you wish for?” 

A sad look took over her features, and for a moment Ron regretted asking her. “You had better hurry if you want breakfast before class.” She vanished again and Ron noted the time. He hurried away, making a mental note to ask her if he had done anything wrong later. 

 

His first class was Transfiguration and he noticed a difference immediately. He understood every word Professor McGonagall was saying, and he took notes on what she seemed to be repeating at times. 

His notes were detailed, since he knew what to focus on. It didn’t seem like another language and he wrote in a manner that would make it easier for him to follow when he did homework. He still had to practice once or twice in the practical lesson but he knew he would. Knowledge doesn’t give you skill, just the opportunity for skill. But for once he felt confident in his abilities. 

He did notice though that Demona wasn’t sitting among the room somewhere and it saddened him. He hoped he didn’t bring any bad memories back. 

During Herbology the words and technical terms Professor Sprout used didn’t seem like a jumble. He was able to keep them matched in his mind and understood the root words and origins. His notes were just as detailed, including page numbers that Professor Sprout mentioned. 

During lunch, Hermione asked which classes they needed to review her notes in. Harry said he would try and see if he could deal with what he had done, but she may need to clarify a few thoughts for him. 

“What about you Ron?” She asked. 

“None. I took notes.” He said, continuing to eat. 

She chuckled. “I’ll copy them all for you.” She said looking down at her plate. 

“You know Hermione, Auror training is something I’m serious about, and I intend to get there without you.” He said, glaring at her. 

“With your study habits Ron, get serious for a change.” She threw back. 

Harry jumped in, sensing a war was fast building up. “He is. He’s taking his own notes, and not asking for yours. Doesn’t that mean, he’s getting serious?”

Hermione shrugged and continued her lunch. It was obvious that she didn’t believe Ron, or if she did that he would soon enough be asking for her help again. Ron suddenly felt insulted. Harry was trying to be supportive, why couldn’t she? He would have thought she was tired of him always borrowing notes from her. What really irritated him was that she thought he would fail. She thought he didn’t have what it took to be an Auror.

Their next class was potions and Hermione was always helping out in that one, making comments here and there and translating words for them. This time she wouldn’t. Ron intended to prove it to her. He would show her that he did have what it took. With the small bit of help Demona had given him, he would show her that he could do it on his own, without her browbeating or interference.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: potions class  


* * *

They settled into their usual potion table and took out their parchments. Ron focused on Professor Snape’s lecture, again making notes of things he repeated. He also seemed to notice when he mentioned ingredients they would be using, they were the same herbs that Professor Sprout talked about. He was able to connect the information from both classes with ease. 

As he explained step by step the brewing process they were going to use, Ron noticed something that wasn’t in the step preceding it and his hand shot in the air. 

Hermione’s had risen as well. She was giving him a confused look. He never raised his hand in potions. It was something Snape had noticed as well and, completely ignoring Hermione, he looked at Ron for several moments before speaking. “Yes, Weasley.” 

“The herbs in step 3 and 5 need to be gathered fresh from the plant, but does the herb in step 7 also need to be gathered that way as well?” He asked. He saw out of the corner of his eye Hermione’s hand slowly lowering down while she stared at him. Apparently she had to same question. 

Snape was regarding him for several moments, shocked and stunned that he was asking an intelligent questions. He also noticed several students had looked at their notes and then at the Professor waiting for an answer. 

“No, it does not have to be plucked fresh from the plant before being used.” He answered and watched as his students made note of it. “Now Mr. Weasley, do you know why it doesn’t need to be freshly collected?” He asked. 

Ron looked through his notes and saw Hermione doing the same thing, then she turned to her textbook and flipped through the pages. Ron on the other hand, reached into his bag and pulled out his Herbology notes, glanced at one page then looked up at Professor Snape, who was waiting patiently. 

“The powder that’s used is encased in a pod that is sealed tight. The pod can be taken from the plant at any point and the powder is always fresh as long as you don’t break open the pod.” He answered, in plain words. He translated it from the technical terms in the book, showing that he had understood the information. 

He knew his answer was right, but he watched as the room looked to Snape and waited. Hermione had gone quiet and was waiting as well. 

“Correct. Five points to Gryffindor Mr. Weasley.” He said, then resumed his lecture. Ron grinned at Harry who slapped him on the back and returned Neville’s nod and smile. When he looked at Hermione however, she was glaring at him and he couldn’t figure out why. One would think she would be proud of him, but she was trying to make him feel bad. Well, it wasn’t going to work. He gave her a brilliant smile and refocused on the lecture. 

Soon enough they were set to the brewing assignment and Ron reviewed his notes carefully making sure to check at every step. Since he had taken more detailed notes, he was able to follow the recipe more easily. He was so intent on his cauldron that he didn’t think of the others until Hermione spoke. 

“How did you know about the powder Ron?” She asked, as if she thought he had gotten the information from cheating.

Her attitude toward him was reaching his limit, and her implication stung him hard. He fixed her with a glare that was felt by Neville and Harry. Both wisely chose to remain silent. “If you have taken notes in Herbology, you would have remembered that Professor Sprout mentioned it in today’s lesson.”

“I was paying attention. Neville did she mention it?” Her look was now fixed on him, knowing that Herbology was his strongest class. 

‘Yes, she did.” He said quietly. 

“So you knew the answer?” Neville nodded. She was silent for a moment. “Then why didn’t you raise your hand?” She asked. 

“He asked Ron.” Neville explained. “Besides, you know I don’t speak to him unless I have to.” 

Ron continued with his brewing as the whole table fell into silence. Ron was conflicted. He would have thought Hermione would have a different reaction. He would have thought she would encourage him rather then be upset that he was finally understanding what he was trying to learn. 

He focused on his potion and by the time he was done, he had brewed an acceptable potion. It wasn’t brilliant, or the best in the room, but it was acceptable and he had brewed it himself. His more thorough notes and understanding countered mistakes he would have made. He hadn’t asked for anyone’s help. He had done it on his own. He vialed up a sample and walked it over, along with his written assignment to Professor Snape’s desk. He glanced briefly at it and raised an eyebrow, as he took the parchment. 

Ron felt his confidence was higher then it had been in years. It felt good not to ask for anyone’s help or borrow notes. He was going to succeed. He knew it. 

During dinner, everyone seemed to calm down. Ron glanced around for a moment and saw Demona leaning against the wall by the doors to the Great Hall. She still seemed depressed but she gave him a small smile. 

He smiled back and watched as she vanished away. “Who were you smiling at?” Hermione asked, following his gaze.

“Nobody.” He joined in the conversation about the upcoming quidditch match, while she continued to look but after a moment gave up.

After dinner, the three of them sat on their usual corner, doing homework. This time Ron was able to concentrate on his work without his mind wondering. 

“Here, give me your parchments and I can look them over.” Hermione told them, as she closed a textbook and opened another. 

“Mine is fine the way it is.” Ron told her rolling up his essay and putting it away. He took out his potions book and began searching out the page he needed. 

‘Ron if there is something wrong with it, it would be a mark against your grade.” She said. 

Ron rolled his eyes. Did she think he didn’t know that? “I know that Hermione. If there is something wrong then I will be marked on it and I will learn the correct answer.” He returned to his book. 

‘But I can find errors before you turn it in.” She countered. 

“Hermione, for the last time. I am serious about Auror training and I need to learn from my own mistakes. I am trying my hardest to succeed and that isn’t going to happen if I don’t know what I am doing wrong. Maybe having you check my work all the time isn’t the best thing for me.” His temper was showing but he was beyond caring at this point.

Hermione gasped as if he had slapped her, and for several long moments, she glared at him. Harry had read the same paragraph three times in an attempt to ignore them. He didn’t like to see the two of them fight, but secretly he thought Ron was right. Hermione wouldn’t be there to help him through the Auror test or the training if he was accepted. He had to do that on his own. 

Ron had taken all of Hermione’s nasty looks that he could handle for the night. He gathered up his books and parchments and went to his dorm room. Since everyone else was in the common room or in Seamus’s case, serving detention, he would have the room to himself.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: a talk with demona  


* * *

He had made it through half his potions assignment, when Demona appeared at the edge of his bed, sitting cross legged and leaning against one of the posters.

“How was your day?” She asked. 

“Fantastic. I can understand it all. It makes sense.” He said. “I’m already finished with everything else. I just have this one last essay, and it’s not due until Friday.”

“So why are you doing it now?” She asked with a smile as his excited smile. 

“To get it over with while the lesson is still fresh.” He answered. “This is perfect, just what I was thinking of when I made that wish. Thank you.” 

“Well that’s new.” She said. 

“What is?” 

“Someone thanking me for their wishes.” She said. “You are very welcome.”

“Nobody ever thank you?” He asked. “What kind of people did you end up with? Didn’t anyone decent find that watch?” 

“Oh yes, sometimes, children find it.” She smiled. “One time this little girl found it. She was 8, and she was such a darling. She took a year to make her wishes but they were simple and they were innocent. Every now and then someone of good character gets it.” She smiled at him. “Like now for instance.” 

He grinned and put aside his book, sliding a bit closer to her. “I want to apologize for what I asked earlier. I don’t know what happened but I do know that it made you feel bad and that wasn’t what I meant to do.” 

She moved closer, and faced him. Their knees practically touched, but they had each other’s full attention. “It wasn’t your fault and I know you meant nothing by it.” Her face softened for a moment. “Although being apologized to is something that rarely happens too.” 

Ron blushed. “What happened?” He asked. 

She sighed deeply then spoke. “I was raised in an orphanage in the country side of Ireland long ago. My parents had died of sickness that tore though the villages, but back then people died from a simple cold at times. During my time at the orphanage people would drop off huge boxes of clothing, used toys and furniture. When people died they would take their belongings and donate them to charities. The orphanage would then have big sales and the money used to take care of us.”

Ron nodded. “That still happens.” 

“Well in one of the boxes, I found the watch and it was so pretty and shiny, that instead of putting it on the table to be sold I kept it. I was 16 at the time. I read the words and couldn’t resist the temptation. When the genie told me I had three wishes, I knew what I wanted. My first wish was for a home.” Her voice dropped a bit. 

“That sounds like a good wish.” Ron said. 

“Yes, it sounded like one.” She agreed. “I found out the next day, that the orphanage was being given funding by the royal family. They had been asking for it for years, but it was never granted. This year however they finally relented, so I was told I would be able to stay there as long as I needed to. I could work with the staff until I married or was hired as a governess in someone household.” 

Ron was shocked. “What? That was supposed to be a home?” 

“That was his joke I guess. I supposed he had been in there for so long that he had developed this bitter attitude to everyone who came across the watch. Maybe I should have wished for parents.” She shrugged. “For my second wish I thought carefully. I asked for a partner in my life who would be loyal, and understanding. Who would never desert me and support me in my life.” 

“I’m afraid to ask.” Ron said. 

“The next day a puppy showed up at the door and wouldn’t leave my side. The women who looked after us let me keep him.” She said with a sad smile. 

“A puppy? This genie was a real bitch.” Ron said. 

“It was a ‘he’.” Demona told him.

“That still makes him a bitch.” Ron told her.

“Well apparently he didn’t have a liking for anyone, including children. I don’t know why.” 

“What about your third wish?” Ron asked. 

“I thought for days about that one. I didn’t want to waste it. I finally thought I had everything just right. I wished for a long and prosperous life, filled with chances to see the world, and have adventures.” She said. 

“So what happened?” Ron asked. 

Her eyes met his. “He placed me in his watch.” She said quietly. 

Ron dropped his gaze and when he lifted his eyes to hers again, a tear slid down his cheek. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t know why he was apologizing, but he did. His heart felt crushed by her story.

She reached out and wiped away his tear. She had the touch of a regular woman, warm and soft. Just like her kiss. “You had nothing to do with it Ron.” She said softly. 

“I made you think of it.” He said, letting another fall. She merely wiped it away again. “So you’re only sixteen?” 

“Yes.” She answered. 

“No offense but you look older.” She giggled. “I was thinking at least 20 or so.” He had thought 25 but there was no way he was admitting that. 

“Times were different then. I was a woman at that age. Other girls my age were married and mothers by then. So it’s no surprise that you would see me as a woman. At the time, I was.” Her explanation seemed simple enough. “Besides, I have seen and done enough in my life to be mature enough in your eyes.”

“I suppose.” He looked in her eyes again. “I’m still sorry for bringing it up.” 

“You cried.” She told him, reaching for his hand. 

“I have never heard anything like that.” He said, wiping again to make sure there were no traces. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” She said. “It was the question that brought it up, and you couldn’t have any idea about that when you asked.” 

“That’s right. I asked what you would wish for, didn’t I?” He asked. 

‘Yes, you did.” She told him, glad that he was calming down. Ron was remarkable and she felt drawn to him. She wanted to make sure this one was taken care of. 

“What would you ask for then?” He asked, wiping his eye on his sleeve. 

“Freedom.” She said without a moments thought. “Freedom to go anywhere and do anything I wanted. Freedom to tell someone no, I won’t do what they want. Freedom from a gold jail.” 

“Why can’t you be free?” Ron asked. “Why not vanish like you do?” 

“Because the watch keeps me connected to whoever has it. The moment I’m summoned I have to answer. When the wishes are used up I return to it and the next time someone gets a hold of that watch and rubs it, I am at their beck and call. Granted while I’m not needed I can go anywhere, but if someone wants me to shadow them, I have to. The only way I can gain my freedom is if someone wishes it and that’s not likely to happen. Don’t be sad,” she said when his face fell, “I get my revenge when I can.”

He grinned. “Wishes that backfire?” 

‘Yes.” She said. “When I can help someone I help them. When I can bite someone in the bum, I do.” He smiled at his own words being used again. “Now, no more bad thoughts. I just love those hippogriffs and thestrals, so I am going back to the animal compound.”

“It’s cold out there.” He said, getting his sleepwear out from under his pillow. 

“I don’t feel the cold Ron.” She said. 

“Oh yeah.” He said. “Sorry.” 

She chuckled and rose and walked up to him. “You are always apologizing.” She took his shoulders and forced him to turn around. “You are wonderful Ron. I am having a wonderful time with you.”

“Thank you.” He said. 

“Now relax, and no more sadness ok.” She said. 

“Yeah alright.” He said. 

“Good.” She have him a huge hug and then left him alone.

He went to sleep thinking about his remaining wishes.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: another wish  


* * *

Over the next four or five months, Ron noticed a marked difference in his grades. His parents were sending letters of praise and his father had sent a small box of treats. 

His teachers praised him and he earned points for his house. It fueled his confidence even more to be able to say that he did it on his own. To be able to do it on his own was something he took pride in. 

The only bad thing about it all was that Hermione was somewhat irritated with him. Harry had started to avoid her help as well. He thought Ron had a strong point about learning without her help. It forced him to think harder.

He would have thought that depending on her the way he had would have been an annoyance. Wasn’t it a good thing to want friendship for who she was and not because they needed help with homework? She was their friend, she always would be, but her attitude lately was making it very difficult. He didn’t know what to do.

It made Ron think about his next wish. He didn’t want something stupid and he thought about how well his first wish turned out. He needed something like that, an ability, not a thing or an item. 

He was on his broom flying about when she appeared on his broom behind him. “Go higher!” She cried, holding on to his waist. Ron lifted the broom and they soared high. Hearing her laughter behind him was a delight to his ears. He circled the lake, dropping low to touch the spray of water, swooping in and out of the trees, flying anywhere she directed him. 

Eventually he touched down on the ground and she hoped off, laughing and jumping up and down. “Oh Ron, you are fabulous on that broom.” 

“Thanks.” He sat on a huge boulder, and she joined him, leaning against him. 

“I just love a good view, don’t you?” She sigh, looping her arm through his. 

During her time with Ron she had taken to exploring the castle she had once known. The teacher who had the watch always wanted her around him, so she was stuck in greenhouses and gardens. Ron however let her go wherever she wishes and he rarely called her back. She even ventured into the neighboring villages. 

She went to the bottom of the Great Lake and visited the mermaids. As a genie she had no need for spells or gillyweed, since she didn’t actually breathe. She went into the forbidden forest and saw the unicorns. As a genie they were able to sense her intentions and welcomed her. She even snuck into other dorm rooms and spied on students. As a genie, Ron was the only one who could see her. She found out easily who was who and listening in on the young men talking without girls was enlightening. Since she didn’t sleep either, she was able to go anywhere at anytime. 

“Yes.” Ron said, bringing her back to the present. The great lake, the forest, even far off Hogsmeade could be seen clearly. “I’ve been thinking about my next wish. I think I know what I want.” 

She grinned at him. “And what’s that?” 

“Well, I was thinking that since I just needed a little help with studies, I could use a little help with something else.”

“Alright then.” She said. 

“Well, my parents have a loving marriage. They compromise and communicate well. My oldest brother and second oldest brother have good marriages too.” He started. 

“You want me to find you a wife?” She offered. She was a bit confused. He was so adamant about learning on his own, she didn’t think this was his style.

“No.” He said looking at her. “No, no. Nothing like that.”

“Then you want sex? Ron you don’t need me to get that. All it takes is a well placed line with the right woman and…..

“I don’t want that either.” He blushed at her smile. “Alright then, maybe I do, but it’s not what I’m asking for.”

“I would think you would, as much as you masturbate.” She said. 

“How would you know?” He asked her, shocked and blushing harder.

“I’m connected to you through the watch.” She said. “How do you think I know when to appear and when to make myself scarce?”

“Right. I have noticed that you don’t appear in the shower anymore.” He admitted. 

“Well, I thought I might respect your virtue.” She said. “After all you squealed like a girl when I showed up that first time.”

“I did not.” He said grinning.

“Yes you did.” She countered. 

“Well, next time you want to show up, you have to be naked.” He teased. 

“Is that a wish?” She asked laughing. 

“You mean I can wish for that?” His excited smile was fake but it made her laugh even harder. 

“You mean you’ve been fantasizing?” She asked. 

“No, I haven’t.” He said. Then a thought stuck him. “Can you have sex?”

“Of all the questions to ask, you come up with that?” She was still laughing, and it delighted Ron to hear it. “Enough with the sex chat, go on, explain.” 

“Well, all of my brothers, even my friends can understand women and see hints that they supposedly give off. I can’t. I never could. I don’t get them, I seem to make mistakes with them all the time, even with friends who are girls. I guess what I want is the ability to know when I may hurt their feelings. It’s not that I ignore them, I try not to be insensitive, but I end up eating my own words half the time.” 

“A lot of men do that.” She said, trying to sound comforting. “Do you want to be able to read minds or something?”

“No, that’s too invasive.” He said, and she was glad. “Besides I may not like what I hear.” 

“That’s true.” She told him. She did, after all, have first hand knowledge that that it was true.

“I guess what I want is what I got with my lessons. The ability to understand women, and see the signals they give off. If I could see that, or know that I hurt their feelings, I could fix it right away.” He said. “Harry had a date a few years ago with Cho and it went badly. She mentioned something her ex did and Harry felt she was comparing him to someone else.”

“Girls mention the ex to show you what you’ve done wrong,” Demona explained, “and to subtly tell you that you just insulted them. It has nothing to do with comparison.”

“Right, but Harry didn’t realize it at the time and it started a fight. He didn’t like being compared to someone else. He thought she was trying to make him more like the other guy. He didn’t know until Hermione clued him in later. If he had known he could have reassured her on the spot and who knows, maybe something could have started.” He told her. 

“So you want to be able to gain a girlfriend by understanding hints and clues more?” She asked, trying to ascertain what he might need.

“In time yes, I would like a girlfriend, but I also want to understand friends more too. Luna, Hermione, my sister even.” He explained. “I just don’t want to appear to be the shallow, clueless friend who is considered the blockhead by every female around. I care about my friends, the girls more so because they care about me, even when I make mistake. I just want to be able to understand them like they should be understood.”

“Well, that’s always a good talent to have.” She said. 

“Can you do it?” He asked. 

“Ron, I can do anything.” She said. “Repeat after me. ‘I wish I had understanding and perception of female incentives and unspoken signals for the rest of my life.”

“Wow.” He worked the words in his head for a moment, then spoke. “I wish I had understanding and perception of female incentives and unspoken signals for the rest of my life.”

She closed her eyes and cupped his jaw in her hand. “Ron, my good man,” she grinned at him, “tomorrow will be a wonderful day indeed.”

“Brilliant.” He said, then grinned again. “So, can you have sex?” 

She laughed again. “To be honest, I never tried.”

“What? In how many years, you never tried?” He asked. 

“The only people I have contact with are the ones who hold the watch. I’ve never come across another genie before so I don’t know.” She answered him. 

“What about anyone who has had the watch?” He asked. 

“Are you volunteering?” She teased. 

“Well then, what about before?” He asked. “You were 16, surely you would have done something?” 

“In an all-girl orphanage in the day and age I was born in?” She asked. “No, I was a virgin when I encased.”

“Well you touch me and I feel it……” Ron blushed strongly……”I mean if you…….just to find out…..I mean……..”

“Ron, don’t feel you have to sacrifice your innocence for me.” She leaned in an kissed his cheek. “Besides if I ever do gain my freedom, the first thing I will do is get thoroughly shagged every which way from Sunday.”

“Good, a virgin is a terrible thing to waste.” Together they laughed and Ron took her on another flight, before he had to return for dinner. He didn’t see her again that night, but knew she was close at hand.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: the wish effects  


* * *

The next day Ron woke and showered. Demona popped in when he was shaving. He stared at her for several minutes until she grinned. “It won’t work on me. Or anyone like me.” She said. 

‘What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Any female who isn’t your kind will be blank to you. Animals of course, but mermaids and giants, goblins, trolls, ghosts and inferi, that sort of thing. Oh and Veela as well. They don’t give subtle signals, they actively try and draw men in so wondering about them is pointless.” She confirmed. 

“But anyone else I will be able to understand right?” He finished in the loo and went to put on his shoes. She followed him lazily. 

“Oh yes, female teachers, students, even family members. Any female you come into contact with, you will be able to understand little female nuances and hidden meanings.” She told him. “Those unspoken signals and hints will be clear to you.”

“Exactly how will I understand it?” He realized he should have confirmed this before making his wish, but he knew Demona was trustworthy. 

“You will feel it yourself.” She said. “If they feel hurt, you will, and you will know why. If they feel insulted you will too.”

Satisfied that he would be fine, she left him to his day. In his uniform and with his book bag in hand, he left for breakfast. He was just past the stairs when he saw Hermione in her favorite chair as usual waiting for him and Harry. 

As he approached her, Ron felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over him. He was stunned and speechless. He had thought Hermione was jealous over his not needing her help but she was sad about it. 

“Hermione?” He walked over and sat down in the chair facing her. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, Ron I’m fine.” She said. Deceit joined the sadness he felt. 

“No, you’re not. What’s wrong?” The sadness increased as he met her eyes. Normally that glare of hers would make him look away, but now he knew what was behind it. She didn’t want to talk about it, but he also knew that she needed to. 

“Nothing is wrong Ron.” She said sharply. “Don’t you have some studying to do?” Ron wasn’t prepared for the surge of neglect to fill him up, but suddenly things started making sense. 

“Hermione, are you upset because I don’t need your help with classes?” He asked. “Did you honestly think that I don’t need you as a friend anymore because of that?” Confusion filled him this time. “Hermione I am not your friend because you help me, although I am grateful for everything you have done for me over the years, that is not why I value you.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked, still wallowing in confusion. The sadness increased and Ron felt his heart splitting as a tear fell down her cheek.

“Do you like being associated with because people want to copy notes or go over their homework?” He asked. 

“No, but it was nice to have been such as asset for so long.” She said. 

“Hermione, you stand by me and Harry when everyone else turns away. You believe us no matter what anyone else says. You always cheered every quidditch match. You tell us outright when we act like prats.” Ron rattled off. 

“You tell us the truth no matter what.” Harry had joined them and began adding to the list. “You let us know when something we do is foolish and do it with us regardless. You have earned back points we’ve lost. You see us at our absolute worst and still decided to call us friends.” 

She was looking back and forth from one to the other. “Hermione, we could go on for some time.” Ron told her. “You are not our friend because we need help with homework. We would never use you that way.” Ron felt his own heart swell, and another tear fell down her cheek. “We always need you around, that isn’t going to change.”

“Thank you.” It came out in a mere squeak, but both boys heard her and after a few tight hugs the trio left for breakfast. Ron gave a wink to Demona as they left the common room. The genie settled into the chair they just vacated. Yes, Ron would do well with this wish too. 

Ron was aware of his surroundings with much more intensity now. The feelings that came around him at first were overwhelming but he quickly learned to separate them before the jumble drove him mental. 

Anxiety over hair, make up and self esteem were so high that Ron felt like laughing at every girl he came into contact with. They put way too much emphasis on their looks as far as he was concerned. Looks only got you so far, if you had nothing in common what did it matter if you looked good. He had learned that lesson from Lavender last year. For all that she was lovely, she really couldn’t hold a conversation with him on anything. Aside from a physical attraction to each other, they didn’t have much in common.

He felt his confidence growing as he opened doors or allowed groups of girls to walk ahead of him. He felt his sister’s impatience when he took too long at breakfast with a tray, then her surprise when he rushed and gave it to her. Hermione was also surprised at his actions and Parvati as well when he let her have first crack at the juice jug they both reached for. When it proved to be full and heavy he offered to pour for her, then feeling eyes on him, asking if any other ladies needed their glasses filled. Harry’s grin and subtle shake of his head was met with the biggest smile Ron could muster. 

Potions turned out to be the real surprise of the day. They hurried about the room getting ingredients. Ron checked his set up and then walked to the storage closet to fetch the last root he needed. Pansy Parkinson was on her toes reaching for a jar.

“Can I get that for you?” He said. She turned her head and Ron felt a new heat was over him. He gave her a small smile, and she blushed. He felt her shyness as she shook her head. 

“No, I’m fine.” She turned back and rose on her toes, stretching to reach the jar. He knew she was lying, but he also knew she wasn’t expecting him to do anything else. 

He moved a few steps closer to stand behind her, reached out, effortlessly took the jar down and offered it to her. The warmth increased he gave her a smile as she took the jar in both hands, cradling it. “Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He didn’t move, he just stood there looking at her. He took a perverted delight in her embarrassment. He stayed where he was until she walked away back to her table. 

He quickly found the jar he needed and went to his table. While he chopped and diced, he thought about Pansy’s reaction. That warmth he felt was attraction, he knew it was. There was no confusing him this time. He knew Pansy Parkinson was attracted to him. It was a bit of a surprise, but then again, he never would have thought Hermione was so insecure about her own value when it came to the three of them.

He looked up from his cutting board and saw she was watching him. He gave her a small smile, which she half returned and quickly went back to her potion.

Ron smiled bigger and continued his own potion. He added and stirred, keeping an eye out for the steam that would rise soon. Just as it did he added the chopped roots then let his eyes drift back over to hers. She was stirring as well and watching him again. 

He decided to take a chance and gave her a wink. She blushed and looked down at her textbook, flipping the pages. Ron grinned and focused on his potion. Ron was sure she had taken a liking to him, but he didn’t want to assume something. Finding someone pleasing to the eyes didn’t mean there was any interest. 

“I think she’s a cute one.” He tried not to look to closely at her. Focusing on an empty chair would no doubt make him seem nutters. His eyes moved around the room and saw that everyone was distracted with such a complex potion. 

“She’s looking at you again.” Demona told him. He let his eyes glance up and saw her watching him, then she leaned over and whispered to Millicent. Both girls looked his way then dropped their heads. 

He set his potion to the brewing phase then raised a hand. “The lavatory Professor?” He asked when Professor Snape passed by. With a nod from his teacher he looked Demona in the eye and she followed him out of the class down the corridor.

“They were talking about me, I know they were.” He told her as he stood up against a urinal. 

“Of course they were.” Demona said, waiting until she head the sink start to turn around. “Did you think they found your slicing and dicing seductive?”

“What on earth would they be saying?” He faced her. “What is it that girls talk about like that?” 

“I can find out.” She said, following him back to the class room.

“I am not wasting my last wish on something as trivial as that.” He said. He had a thought to what he wanted to use his last wish for, but he wasn’t going to tell her just yet. 

“Ron,” she looked at him as he settled into his chair and stirred his potion, “I can use my magic anytime I want. I just can’t refuse your wishes.” She walked away and settled herself on the table Pansy and Millicent were using. 

Ron continued with his brewing, trying not to be distracted by Demona sitting could see that they both looked talking about. He could see that they both looked his way often enough while they talked. 

The rest of the day Demona was nowhere to be seen. He could have called her at anytime, but he didn’t like to. He attributed it to a dog whistle and he didn’t want to treat her that way. Demona was something special, a good friend to him even though she had to power to make his life as miserable as hers had been. 

He thought about Demona constantly and wondered what the future held for her. She was immortal so she probably didn’t think as much on it as he was. She would merely wait until she was released from the watch again, but it saddened him to imagine a real tosser getting a hold of that watch. 

She had such a lust for life. He watched her at times when he could seeing how she took in nature. She loved being outside, but he imagined that had to do with being inside a watch for years on end. She loved to people watch too and was always spying on people, listening to the personal dramas of everyone around her. She found the younger girls amusing and found the older girls were in denial a lot. She thought the young boys were immature and the older boys even more immature. She had developed a respect for Harry, and his sister. She had learned to understand Hermione, and felt admiration for Neville. She still didn’t take too kindly to Seamus, but then again Seamus would get whatever he deserved if he continued the way he was behaving. 

He was in his room finishing up the last of his homework when Demona popped into view on the foot of the bed. “Oh Ron, I just love sinister matchmaking methods.”


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: a peek at a conversation  


* * *

“Sinister matchmaking methods?” Ron set aside his book and gave her his full attention. “I never sent you on any missions.” 

“No, but being able to hear people completely when they think they have privacy is something astonishing don’t you think?” She said, folding her legs under her as she faced him. 

“I suppose.” He grinned. “So what did they say? I saw them look at me several times.” 

“Yes well, they did. I’m afraid if I tried to paraphrase it would lose something.” She said. “Would you like to see?”

“I don’t have a pensive.” He said. 

“You don’t need one.” She raised a hand to her temple and with a single finger, pulled a memory out slowly and touched her finger to Ron’s temple and he felt himself dragged into the memory. The room he was in shifted around as he found himself in his potions classroom.

He glanced around and saw himself brewing along with Harry and Hermione. To his right, Demona was sitting on the table closely watching Pansy and Millicent. It seemed strange to him, but as he watched his other self chopping and cutting, he could have sworn that Demona began watching them after he had begun brewing. He shook off the thought and slipped over and watched the girls. 

“I don’t know Pansy, I mean it was just a smile, wasn’t it?” Millicent told her chopping her roots. 

“I know but…well….listen in the storage room he got the jar down for me, and he never does that.” Pansy kept her hands busy with her own roots. 

“Yes, but lately he’s really been pulled together. I mean he’s on top of his classes even without Granger, and I heard he had a row with her about it too.” Millicent glanced over at him briefly. “I heard he wants to turn himself into a gentleman.” 

Ron lifted his eyebrows. Turn himself into a gentleman? Where had that come from? “Well, is that such a bad thing?” Pansy’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“No, I suppose not.” Millicent checked Pansy’s notes then her own. “He is doing much better this year. Frankly I think he was relying on Granger far too much.”

“I agree.” Pansy told her. “I heard from Draco that he wants to get into Auror training. He must really want it.”

“He has the potential now.” Millicent looked up from the book. “Look at how quickly he found that answer before Granger did, and she seemed angry about it. It‘s about time someone put her in her place.”

Pansy looked over her shoulder briefly. “I don’t think he did it to put her in her place. He doesn’t seem the sort.” 

“Well, I still think she was jealous. You could see it in her face. You know how she likes being the one to answer everything, and how she always has the answers.” Millicent thought for a moment. “You would think she would be proud of him.”

“I was thinking the same thing. Maybe she likes him and helping out with homework just might be the only way she can be near him.” Pansy took on a thoughtful look as stirred her cauldron. “Without being able to help him, maybe she’s afraid he won’t be around her as much.”

“I was thinking the same thing. Now that he doesn’t need her, I wonder what she will do. Latch onto Longbottom maybe?” Millicent gave a chuckle as she looked at her notes.

Pansy looked up at Millicent. “I think she needs someone a bit more arrogant. Ron isn’t one who’s confident like her. Well, he didn’t used to be. But even thought now he is, he still isn’t one to brag or boast. She needs someone overly sure of himself.” 

“Someone that gives her a challenge.” Millicent agreed. “Someone like Draco. He’d keep her jumping.” She gave a look to Pansy. “Why the sudden interest in Weasley?” 

Ron took a step closer and listened as she spoke. “When I went to the storeroom and he helped with that jar, it seemed for a moment that he knew what I was thinking. That he was aware he was a man now and I liked what I saw.” Ron smiled and felt himself blush. She thought he was a man did she?

Pansy looked over at Ron and he watched as he saw himself give her that wink. She blushed and began flipping through her book. “He winked at me! He just winked at me!”

“He did not?” Millicent leaned closer. Together they both looked his way and when he gave them a bigger smile they both giggled and went on with their cauldrons. Demona vanished from the table and popped in beside Ron. 

“I think she’s cute.” The memory carried them to the lavatory then back to class, where she took up her post again. This time Ron was able to see her the rest of the class. She had already been watching them, the slippery little shyster.

“He’s back.’ Pansy elbowed Millicent.

Millicent lifted her eyes and watched Ron continue his potion. “I never would have thought he was your type.” 

“I like the gentlemanly type. Not the over active jokesters like Vince or Greg, and certainly not the vain spoiled type like Draco. Granted they are my friends and I love them both, but I couldn’t last a week with either one of them.”

“You could last with Weasley then?” Millicent asked, stirring again. 

“He doesn’t seem the type to blame the loss of a chess game on his being distracted or off his game. He doesn’t seem the sort to play a joke and then blame me if my feelings get hurt. Greg is always doing that. He’s not the chauvinistic type or arrogant about his newfound success.” She changed a look in his direction. ‘He seems the fun sort, and would just enjoy a good time. He’s also not vain, and I can’t stand vanity.” 

“There is nothing wrong with a man taking pride in his appearance.” Millicent countered. She was smiling so she was only teasing.

“There is a problem though, when a man takes longer on his hair then most girls in his house.” Pansy joined in her chuckle. “Besides, that tosseled look is nice. He’s not afraid to laugh at himself, and he’s soft spoken, he’s not a shouter. I detest shouting, it makes men seem like a caveman.”

“You know, if you like a soft spoken man, Weasley just may be the one for you. He’s not weak. He’s the tallest one in Gryffindor house aside from Longbottom there, and anyone can tell he isn’t puny.” Millicent looked over quickly.

“You notice that because you like tall men.” Pansy countered. 

“Fair enough, but even you have to admit that you noticed his body.” Millicent took in her blush. “I see you have.”

“Well, he was standing close to me in the closet.” Pansy admitted. 

Millicent gave a small laugh. “He has grown up over the years. And I admit, his ambition is obvious. So many people have noted it.” 

“He has turned into a man alright.” Pansy lifted her eyes again and caught Ron’s, but she averted them too fast for him to respond.

“Why don’t you have a go at him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you chatting him up.” Millicent teased her. 

“What man doesn’t like that kind of attention from a woman?” She checked her notes again, then looked up and watched Ron putting a sample in a vial. “He seems worth the effort though.” She said quietly, after Millicent had took her own vial to turn in.

She began packing up her book bag and Ron was pulled from the memory. 

“You were watching them the whole time?” He asked her. 

Demona grinned. “Yes, I saw the assistance in the storage closet and the looks back and forth. I figured it couldn’t hurt.”

“Is she serious?” Ron asked, relaxing against the headboard.

“About what she said? Of course she was.” Demona told him.

“How can you tell?” He asked. 

“Ron, girls talk differently when there are no men around. Or when they think they aren’t being spied on.” She gave him a wink.

“So she really thinks of me that way?” He looked her in the eye. 

“Yes. They are getting older and becoming women. The time for crushes and chasing after the most popular boy is over. They are thinking of men now, not boys.” She moved closer. “You have become a man now and they see it.”

“So they are husband hunting?” He chuckled. 

“In a matter of speaking yes, they are.” She told him. “They are seeing men with partnerships in mind. Who will treat them honorably? Who will be a good provider? Who has actually matured? These are things that Pansy is looking for, and she sees them in you. Although from the sounds of things, if she can compare you to how you were a few years ago, then she has been watching you for some time.”

“What?” Ron was shocked. “She was not.”

“I think she was.” Demona moved closer and reclined next to him. “Face it Ron, you have become marriage material.” 

Ron thought carefully. So Pansy considered him marry-able did she? He didn’t know why but for some reason it made him feel good. She saw something in him that he didn’t see. Hearing her opinions of him was flattering and it made him look closer at her. 

Maybe it was pride in himself and this new understanding of the female gender that made him think without blushing. Maybe it was the ease and comfort he found himself in around Demona. He didn’t know what it was that made him think this way, but he thought maybe Pansy was a girl he would do well with. 

“Ron, how many girlfriends have you had?” Demona asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

“Two I suppose.” He answered.

“You suppose?” She asked looking at him. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I dated Lavender for about three months last year, but we didn’t have much in common. We enjoyed snogging, there was no question but other than that we had nothing to talk about.” He told her, letting out a sigh.

“You didn’t feel anything for her then?” Demona asked. 

“No, not emotionally. I mean, it got frustrating toward the end. All we did was snog and it seemed pointless.” He laced his fingers over his belt buckle. “Sara on the other hand, I’m not sure how to classify her.”

“Where did you meet her?” Demona shifted so she was facing him. 

“In the muggle world. Hermione got me and Harry jobs this past summer at this market she was working at. It gave us two months of money to play around with and a chance to keep boredom at bay. She was a girl who went there all the time. I met her a few times after work and on a few of my days off. There was a lot of snogging and she was fun to be around, but went it came time for me to stop working and get ready to return to school, she wasn’t too put off about it. She didn’t even offer to write or keep in touch so nothing came of it.” 

“Are you sad?” She asked. 

“No, she was fun, but like I said, I don’t know how to classify her.” Ron turned his head and looked at her. “What would you call it.”

“A summer romance.” She said instantly.

“Yeah.” He looked back at the wall again. “Me too.” 

Demona knew he was thinking about Pansy, not Sara or even Lavender. She kissed his cheek and vanished out, letting him be alone with his thoughts.


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: gestures from ron  


* * *

As Valentine’s Day approached Ron handed every girl in Gryffindor House a single red rose tied with a satin red ribbon. It earned him a lot of glares from his male housemates, claiming he was making them look bad, but Ron felt fine about it. The tidal wave of sadness and loneliness from the girls as the day of romance approached made him long to do something so nobody felt left out. In return he got hugs and kisses from nearly every girl he gave a gift to. 

He had gotten seeds from his brother’s shop. The seeds bloomed into a single rose with an incantation. Whenever he saw a housemate or even a friend, he bloomed one for her. Luna got one as well as Cho, even though they weren’t that close. All his female teachers got one as well. Seamus made some comment about wanting to suck up to professors but nobody believed it since his marks had improved so much. Ron thought he might be bitter since he had no date for Valentine’s Day.

A Hogsmeade trip was planned as it usually was to give students the chance to socialize. Ron had been thinking about Pansy over the past couple of weeks. He thought about asking her to the trip, maybe for tea or one of the musical shows going on, but he was still unsure. Granted he was more confident in her interest, but he would like to be more assured. 

They had traded looks and smiles during classes and Ron was coming to find that she had comforting feelings around him, and anticipation. He wanted to get her alone to talk to her though, that way he could focus on her feelings alone. It would make it easier to determine whether he should ask her to Hogsmeade. It was in a few days so he had to move fast. 

As he walked toward his own house, he felt sadness and anger overtake him. There was nobody in the corridor he was in, so a girl had to be hiding nearby. He looked around and peered into niches and eventually found Susan Bones, crying behind a statue.

“Susan,” he said softly as he moved behind the statue, “are you alright?’

“I just want to be alone Ron.” She said wiping her tears with a sleeve of her sweater. 

“I know, but it doesn’t seem like you should be.” Sadness continued to overtake him as she continued crying. He took a handful of seeds from his pocket and using his wand, bloomed them all, about 8 roses, for her. “Here,” he said offering the bouquet, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

She forced a smile, but took the flowers anyway. “Thank you.” She wiped her tears again. 

“What’s the matter Susan?” He asked sitting beside her. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She said, sniffling. The burden he felt coming from her was clearly too much for her, and he remained silent until she spoke again. “It’s Seamus.”

Ron sighed. He knew Seamus would make rubbish of his life soon enough, with the way he talked. He had mentioned a Hufflepuff girl at the beginning of the term who had filled out and Susan had developed a curvy figure over the years, but she was also a sweetheart and seeing her cry was something Ron couldn’t handle. 

“What did he do?” Ron asked, moving closer. She leaned toward him looked up at his face. Her red eyes and tear stained face didn’t make him look forward to what she might say. 

“I thought I meant something special.” She was calming down but the hurt didn’t go away, anger reappeared. “I tried to talk to him but he said I made too much of it. I was just a conquest.” She cried again. 

“He didn’t want to date anymore?” Ron asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but he had to give Susan something to respond to. 

Susan looked at him and laughed bitterly. “We didn’t really date. Unless you count the room of requirement.” 

“The room of requirement?” Ron had a sick feeling in his stomach and the shame coming from Susan was making it worse. 

“It was my first time.” She let the roses drop in her lap, two of them falling to the ground. She buried her face in her hands and began bawling. 

Ron felt his anger rising. How could Seamus do something like this? It was one thing to kiss and run but this was sex and he had obviously used Susan in the worst way imaginable.

He eased an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently. “Susan, I’m sorry he did this to you.”

“Why Ron,” she raised her head and looked at him with watery bloodshot eyes, “why did he do it? I thought I meant something. He spoke like I meant something. He told me he had feelings, that he had never felt that way before.”

“Susan, you do mean something.” He took her shoulders and gave her his full attention, he knew she appreciated it. “Seamus is too much of an ass to see it.” 

“That’s all he wanted wasn’t it?” She asked, her shoulders starting to shake with her tears again.

“It seems like it is.” Ron lifted her chin and looked at her, directly in the eye. “Susan, I am going to take care of this. I will make sure he pays for this.” 

“What can you do?” She asked. “What can anyone do?” Despair took over, but Ron wouldn’t give up. 

“You’d be surprised what can be done to someone like Seamus.” He smiled at her. “Can I walk you back to your house?” 

“No,” she gathered her roses, “I want to be alone for awhile.” She hugged her bouquet. “Thank you Ron, they are lovely.”

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “You’re welcome.” He left the niche making sure nobody saw him, so Susan could have her time alone. 

“I knew there was a reason I didn’t like that guy.” Demona began walking beside him. “I should give him huge breasts.” 

“As funny as that sounds, I have another plan.” He told her. 

“What are you going to do?” She asked. 

“Get Ginny and Hermione on it. I’m going to have them spread it around the castle among the girls that Seamus is small and doesn’t know what he is doing.” He said. 

“Sounds great. Do you think they will do it?’ She asked. 

“Ginny will, especially once I tell her what happened to Susan.” He had arrived at Gryffindor tower and found his sister and Hermione in a chess game by the fire. They were both raging by the time Ron had finished his story.

He swore them to secrecy about what happened to Susan. She was ashamed enough, even though, in Ron’s opinion, she didn’t have to be. Both said that they will begin spreading the word without mentioning her. 

He left the tower and headed for the library. He wanted to see if the Herbology book he was looking for had been returned. Neville didn’t have it and he was anxious to see it. He hurried to the aisle he needed and looked, but the book wasn’t there. Taking down a different one, he flipped through the pages. 

“I have some news.” Demona popped into view in front of him. Ron looked down the aisle making sure it was empty. 

“What news?” He asked quietly. 

“I popped into Susan’s mind for a moment.” She said, folding her arms across her chest. 

“You can do that?” He asked, flipping a page.

“Yes, I try not to unless I have a good reason.” She admitted. “I didn’t like what I saw.” 

Ron raised his eyes, the tone of her voice touching a nerve. “What did you find?”

“Seamus gave her nothing. He had sex with her, but she got nothing, no pleasure, only pain.” She moved closer and her face became hardened. “No foreplay, no patience, no consideration. He truly did use her, and then he left. He hasn’t spoken to her since and when she did try and talk with him, he acted like the injured party, like she was invading his space. He called her too clingy and needy.”

Ron set the book back in its place and let out a sigh. “Hermione and Ginny will take care of him.” 

“You got them to agree.” She asked, looking optimistic.

“Yes, I told them to spread it around that he was a rotten lover, he was small and he didn’t know what he was doing. I think they will make up more because they were angry when I told them about Susan.” He took in her expression and hurried to speak before she did. “Don’t worry I told them not to let Susan’s name be known.”

“She’s ashamed that she gave in to him. She thinks she was foolish to fall for all his lines and sweet talk. She thinks he saw her as a whore, and she‘s beginning to think she acted like one.” She rested a hip against built in desk. “She doesn’t need to go through that. Dealing with rumors and gossip would be too much for her.”

‘I agree, so do Hermione and Ginny.” He said. Lifting his head he looked at her. “They will take care of it.” Demona nodded and vanished. Ron went back to Gryffindor Tower and focused on his homework. He stayed away from Seamus, still seeing Susan’s crying face in his mind. 

His homework took up very little of his time now that his understanding was keener. He understood Hermione’s drive when he found subjects interesting, he wanted to know all about it, although he still wasn’t as fanatic as she was. 

As he packed up his book bag, Demona popped in. “You have to see this Ron.” Before he had time to respond, she was already touching his temple and giving him the memory. 

The room shifted around the a corridor in the castle. Hermione and Ginny walked with purpose and as Ron looked at the direction they headed he grinned broadly. 

Seamus walked toward them, not paying attention to the girls until they stopped in front of him. “Hello Seamus.” Hermione said drilling him with a glare. 

“Hermione, Ginny.” He looked from one to the other. ‘What’s going on?”

“Having a bit of a walk, or are you prowling for someone else?” Ginny asked, standing firmly.

“What are you going on about Gin?” He asked, trying to laugh. 

“I don’t think it’s funny.” Hermione told him. “What you did to Susan was horrible.”

“Did she tell you something?” He asked. “Look, she though something was going on but…….”

“Shut it!” Ginny spat at him. 

“We are not talking about whatever stupid daft line you used on her,” Hermione added, “we are talking about the way you shagged her and left her like a pair of your soiled shorts.”

“Soiled…..” He started but Ginny cut him off. 

“Shut it!” She took a step closer. “You are not going to just walk away from this, I will see to it.”

“And what could you possibly see to?” He mocked her anger, laughing in her face. 

“Making sure you are ridiculed will be satisfaction enough for me.” Hermione said. “Especially when we spread it around that you are about the size of a pinky, you don’t last long, and you have no idea what to do with a girl.”

“Nobody would believe you.” He said, clearly worried. 

“Maybe not the boys, but we aren’t concerned with them.” Hermione told him. 

“Just wait and see if you get a date or even get a girl to look at you the rest of the year, maybe even after you leave here. Not to mention that girls love to keep each other informed. All we have to do is say a few key things to a few key girls and word of your less then adequate prowess as a lover will be all over this castle.” Ginny hard look carried a threat than even Ron felt. He laughed as he watched Seamus begin to sweat. 

“You’re lying.” He stammered. “I’m in your house, you couldn’t.”

Ginny shoved his chest. “That does not mean we stand by and watch you treat a girl like Susan the way you did. You used her, plain and simple. You were heartless and cruel to her, you shithead!” 

He stayed silent as Hermione spoke this time. “You have crossed the line Seamus, and while Susan may not have the strength to get back at you, we do.” 

Both girls left him standing where he was standing and walked away. The corridor shifted and he returned to his room, with Demona sitting in front of him on his bed. 

“Seamus is in for it.” He said, smiling into Demona’s equally happy grin.


	11. chapter 11

  
Author's notes: susan reveals a secret  


* * *

It took less then a day for gossip to circle the castle. Girls of all grade levels turned their backs on Seamus. They stopped talking when he entered a room and some even got up and left. It got back to Susan and she admitted to a few that she had sex with him and agreed with all the rumors. She was known as a sweet and honest girl, she with her voice behind the rumors, they spread quicker and nobody challenged it. 

Susan was approached by a handful of girls but for the most part, she only spoke candidly with her closest friends, who let others know her feelings. Seamus was ostracized all over the place. Girls even refrained from sitting next to him in classes. Ron had no pity for him. Susan’s face was too strong for him to feel anything.

Ron was sitting in his bed talking with Harry, a stack of quidditch magazines and treats between them. They looked up when Dean and Seamus entered. Seamus threw his bag on his beg. Dean just shook his head and moved to his own bed. 

Neville entered a moment later and came over to Ron, sitting on a nearby stool. “Seamus heard that Susan confirmed everything that was being said.” 

“Serves him right.” Ron muttered under his breath, flipping a magazine page. Harry tossed Neville a chocolate frog as they listened to Seamus coming back from the loo, ranting about women and their gossiping. 

“He can’t get a date for the trip to Hogsmeade. Dean has one and they were supposed to double, but no girl will talk to him, let alone go with him.” Neville told them. 

“No I can’t,” Seamus shouted, having heard Neville, “and it’s all your sisters fault. Hermione’s too.” 

“It’s your fault Seamus.” Ron told him, dropping his magazine and reclining against his headboard. “If you hadn’t treated Susan the way you did, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Are you telling me, you believe all those rumors?” Seamus asked him, walking up to his bed. 

Ron sat up straight. “I talked to Susan. I saw her crying. She was hurt Seamus and you don’t care, do you.”

“She thought there was more to it then there was.” He countered. “Her misunderstanding was not my fault.”

“Misunderstanding. You were her first Seamus.” Ron rose off his bed, aware that the room had silenced as he spoke. “She fell for every dumb line you through at her and when she gave you her virginity and you treated her like filth. She didn’t get any pleasure that night, did she? She was just shagged and tossed aside.”

“Is that what she told you.” Seamus asked, getting angry. 

“Someone saw the memory and told me.” He calmly said. 

“What?” His voice was a near whisper, but the room was still and silent. All the young men wanting to hear what Ron would say. 

“She gave you her first time, and she got nothing in return.” He said watching Seamus’s face. 

“Is that what she told you?” The irate Irishman was turning red. “Or is that just what the friend wanted you to think.”

“I talk to Susan a few days ago. I found her crying n a dark corner, feeling neglected and thrown away.” He took a step closer. “You didn’t do anything for her, you just humped her and left her. As far as I am concerned the rumors are true and when it comes to women you don’t know what you are doing.”

“So you were a shoulder to cry on then?” Seamus teased. 

“Yes,” Ron returned not rising to his bait, “I listened to her crying over being thrown away. How you used pretty words and made her feel special and wanted, then acted like she didn’t exist. Was that all you wanted? To fuck someone, nothing more?”

Ron was aware of a gasp in the room, most likely from Neville, but he ignored it. He kept his eyes focused on Seamus. “You have no idea what you are talking about Weasley.” 

“Yes I do Finnigan,” he spat back, “I know what you did to her.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Demona appear and lean against his bed, watching him. “I know you fucked her with no consideration for her feelings or for her needs. Do you think women exist merely to get your cock wet?” His language was the worst it had ever been, but he was beyond caring. He also knew the others in the room were seeing things differently. 

“Your going mental, listening to girls gossip.” Seamus turned around, but Ron reached out and forced him back.

“Do you even care about the girls you see?” Ron demanded. “Or is it all just pussy to you?” Again he heard another gasp, and she saw Dean shifting on his feet. “Susan felt cheated and robbed, and it was all your fault.”

“There was no commitment Ron, there was nothing, just……”

“Just a quick fuck in the room of requirement?” Ron finished. 

Seamus’s face had gone white, letting the other boys know that Ron was telling the truth. “How did you know….”

“I told you. I talked to Susan, and someone else saw the memory.” He said. “She gave you her first time. That means it meant something to her. That means she thought she meant something to you, probably because you convinced her you did. If you cared at all how she felt you would have known that.”

“It was fun, she knew that. It was just fun, nothing more.” He was trying to save face now, but Ron as far from caring. 

“Is that why she was alone in corner, crying?” Ron shouted. “You were horrible to her.” Demona moved closer and whispered to him. 

“Susan says she wants nothing more to do with him. Hermione and Ginny are with her now. She is feeling much better.” Demona moved back to his bed. Ron did as well, meeting the eyes of Harry and Neville briefly. 

“You know Ron,” Seamus continued, “who I shag is really nobody’s business.” 

“I agree, but you deserve what she says about you.” He picked up his magazine and started to read again.

“Your sister and Hermione have been hanging about with her, haven’t they?” Ron looked up, not likely the tone Seamus had taken. 

“So.” He focused his gaze back on his housemate.

“Maybe you should tell her to keep her nose out of other peoples business.” He suggested. 

Ron chuckled. “If she wants to talk to a girlfriend of hers then that’s her business.” 

“If you can’t control your sister, maybe somebody else should.” Before Seamus could think about what he said, Ron was out of bed and had him against the wall by two clenched fists of his shirt.

“You listen to me you maggot,” Ron hissed, “if you lay one hand on my sister, the kitchen will be serving Irishman stew for a week, do you hear me?” Nobody had risen to stop Ron. Harry and Dean stayed where they were, leaving Seamus to deal with the reactions of his words. Neville couldn’t have gotten to Ron even if he wanted to. He agreed with the others, and detested the way Susan was treated. 

“Yes, I hear you.” Seamus said, but still had to wait several moments before he was released. 

Ron looked at him and then left the room, heading down to the common room. He threw himself into an armchair and stared into the fire. 

“You were great.” He looked up and saw Demona sitting in the chair opposite him. His eyes shifted around and saw one or two others at the other side of the room. He gave her a smile and nodded. “I’m not talking about that last part. When you took him to task for how he treated her.” 

Ron smiled and nodded again. He waited for some time, until he felt himself calm down. When Hermione and Ginny walked through the portrait hole, he called to them. Demona stayed where she was as the two girls came over. 

“I just had a row with Mr. Finnigan.” He told them. 

“I’m not surprised.” Hermione said. “He has to be on edge by now.”

“He said someone needed to control you.” He glanced at his sister. “Be careful.” 

“Ron, he still blows up his own eyebrows,” Ginny told him, “I can handle anything he can dish out.” 

Ron smiled at his sister. She was fast with a wand and her hexes were deadly when she meant them to be. He had nothing to worry about. Seamus on the other hand, was on his own.


	12. chapter 12

  
Author's notes: an invitation  


* * *

The Hogsmeade Valentine’s Day trip was tomorrow. If he wanted to ask Pansy he had to move. Demona had done some spying and found out that she had not been asked by someone else. Everything was working out for him, all he had to do was ask her. 

He still wanted to talk to her alone. He wanted to focus on her alone, without the feelings her friends made her feel. He wanted to know how he made her feel. If she seemed excited and anxious about going with him. He may have a newfound intuition about girls now, but he still wanted to move with caution.

He was in the library, searching out a book when he heard a group of girls talking in the next aisle. He moved closer and listened, unable to make out the voices. Or identify them.

“He asked me too.” 

“Does he honestly think people will just ignore what’s being said?” 

“Well, I didn’t know what to make of what was being said until Susan confirmed everything. I mean it made her look a little bad giving in like that, but she didn’t deserve it. She did think it meant something. I would feel just as bad.” 

“I don’t think it made her look bad. She did think they had something. I mean I would have had a shag with someone I felt something for. He didn’t have to act the way he did.”

“He asked me to the Hogsmeade trip too, like I was going to go with him.”

“I wonder though, if he really is as small as they say.” Laughter filled the aisle and then hushed as the group moved away. 

Smiling to himself, he went back to looking for his book. Seamus was no doubt feeling the pinch of his actions. He found his book and flipped through the pages. 

“Excuse me.” He raised his eyes and found Pansy looking at him, clutching a book to her chest. “I need the book up there.” She gestured to the shelf behind him. 

“Of course.” He smiled at the familiar warmth coming from her. Moving aside, he rotated and kept his eyes on her while she reached up for her book. She was nervous, she was insecure, but she was excited as well.

She closed the book and looked for another. She focused on a title but couldn’t reach it. Ron felt her embarrassment and walked over. “Let me help you.” He reached up and took the book down, offering it to her. He was closer this time then in the storage closet. He could smell her perfume, a light spicy floral scent. 

She was staying where she was, she hadn’t looked up at him yet, but she was aware of his presence and she was affected by it. “Thank you.” She said softly. 

“You’re welcome.” He told her. He didn’t more away, just looked down at her. He smiled again and felt elation at the attention. “Did you need anything else.” He wanted to laugh at the anticipation and expectation, but he didn’t know what she was expecting. 

“No, I don’t need another book, just this one.” She said, gesturing to the book he got for her. She didn’t move away and every moment that passed Ron grew more and more confident. 

The insecurity grew, but he had a feeling it was because he was looking at her. “You know, Pansy, I like your hair this way.”

She lifted a hand to the black locks. “You do?” 

“Yes,” he smiled again at the flattery he felt, “the bags were cute, but since you grew them out, it looks very ladylike.” 

“Thank you.” She blushed and Ron felt a new attraction.

“Pansy, I wanted to ask you something, if that’s alright.” He said. 

She turned and faced him. “Of course.” 

Ron felt a wave of longing pass over him. She was looking up at him with soulful eyes. “I was wondering if you would like to go with to Hogmeade for the Valentine’s trip tomorrow. If you don’t have plans already.” 

Elation filled him and he fought to keep his grin from widening. “No, I don’t have plans. I’d love to go.” She said smiling. Ron could only describe what he was getting from her as excitement, euphoria, anxiety and lust. How they all combined together he didn’t know but he knew it was because of him. 

“There is a string trio that’s going to playing at the Astrological Café. We can go there for lunch. If you’d like to that is.” 

“It sounds great. I love string music.” She told him, her excitement growing.

“Great, I’ll meet you by the fountain then.” She nodded and he grabbed his book, turning to leave.

“Ron,” he stopped and faced her, “can I ask you something?” 

She felt ashamed, so he moved closer. “Of course.” 

“Do you know if what’s being said about Susan is true? Did Finnigan do that to her?” She asked. 

He looked from one end of the aisle to the other making sure it was empty. “Yes, he said looking back at her, “I talked to Susan myself.”

“How could he?” She asked, sadness filling her. 

“Listen, don’t worry about that. Susan is going to be fine and as you can see Seamus is getting what he deserves.” Ron told her.

She smiled and nodded. He left the library with a new respect for Pansy. She didn’t put immediate stock into the rumors, she went after the truth. He liked that about her.


	13. chapter 13

  
Author's notes: the date  


* * *

Ron had sent away to his brothers for more blooming seeds and planned to make Pansy a bouquet of a dozen in full bloom. He had a silver sparkly ribbon to tie them with. 

The day of the Hogsmeade trip Ron dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and a black blazer. With his new focus in classes he was able to master the spells better now and transfiguring an old jumper to a blazer was easy.

Seamus was mopping around the common room all morning. Dean had already left to meet up with Padma Patil. Seamus was unable to find a date and didn’t want to be the third wheel. Ron, along with most of the young men in the school felt no sympathy. 

Susan on the other hand had received overwhelming support from not only her house but girls and boys in other houses as well. Hermione and Ginny made sure she felt no shame over what happened and Neville himself was taking her to the Hogsmeade for Valentine’s Day. She knew Neville was her friends and she appreciated being treated to this afternoon. He knew she needed her spirits bolstered. She was happy and smiling, no longer thinking the worst of herself. Her gratitude when he saw her was genuine and it touched Ron.

He was openly proud of Susan, as well and Hermione and Ginny for not letting things just go away. They made Seamus pay, and he should have. His sister was a force to be reckoned with and Susan had shown she was just as proud as the next gal.

He gave himself a dash of cologne and gathered the seeds and ribbon, taking a look in the mirror. Demona appeared in the mirror over his shoulder. “How handsome you look.” 

“Thank you my lady.” He faced her, bowed, took her hand, and gallantly kissed her knuckles before he left the room, heading down to the common room. Several girls complimented him and several boys complained that again he was making them all look bad. He took the comments with a smile and ignored Seamus’s scowl from the corner.

He approached the fountain where several couples and groups of friends were waiting. Some had dressed up, some had gone casual. He found Pansy right away, sitting on the edge of the fountain waiting. She was in a pleated black skirt, with ballet style shoes and a red sweater. She looked adorable.

Her eyes widened as he approached her. “You look lovely.” He said, taking her had as she stood. 

“Thank you,” she said looking at him from head to toe. “You look wonderful.” 

“Thank you.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek, smiling at the explosion of giddiness he felt from her. “I have something for you.” He took the seeds from his pocket and dropped them in her hand. Taking out his wand, he said the incantation and a dozen red roses bloomed in her hand. 

“Oh Ron,” her eyes flew open, “their beautiful.” She held them steady as he tied the ribbon around the stems. “Thank you.” Ron smiled down at her and she breathed in the scent. He was aware of the looks both from girls and boys but he gave Pansy his full attention. 

She was also aware of the looks she was getting, and for a moment let her bask in the envy. It meant a lot to her that Ron would go to such trouble for her. He knew that he gave flowers the past few days to the girls in his house, but he gave her a dozen and tied it for her. She thought how lovely that ribbon would look tied in her hair. 

Professor McGonagall approached and gathered the students for the trip. She took a moment to smile in obvious appreciation of the flowers her house member had given his date.

Ron offered an arm, and absorbed the shock and appreciation that came from her. He ignored the others who had followed his example and offered arms, accepted by some, his focus today was Pansy. 

As they entered Hogsmeade Ron let her to a small café tucked off of a pathway. The Astrological Café was named as it was because like Hogwarts, the ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky, however this one always showed a clear night and clear constellations. The trio, featuring a cello, viola and violin, were playing a soft melody. 

“There’s a table.” He pointed to a small table for two by one of the windows. They walked over and claimed the table, Pansy waited near her chair, and he felt the wonder she gave off. He pulled out her chair and basked in the appreciation and admiration. It made him feel good to know that she thought he was being a gentleman. 

A waitress came over and took their order, of sandwiches and juice, as they settled to enjoy the music. “Thank you for coming with me today.” Ron told him. 

“Thank you for asking me.” She said, facing him. “You really are trying hard to get into Auror training aren’t you?” 

“Yes, the tests alone have been known to cause a lot of stress. I just hope I can make it through.” He took off his blazer and hung it on the back of his chair. 

“I’m sure you will. Look how much you’ve improved this year.” She told him. 

“I agree, things are looking up.” He leaned on his elbows. 

“You know, don’t take this the wrong way, but everyone had you and Granger pegged together.” Ron felt nervousness coming from her and knew she thought she may have said the wrong thing. 

“I know, a lot of people have, but honestly, we are just friends.” He told her, grateful that he was now feeling her reassurance. “She helped out a lot with studies, but I want to do it on my own. She’s always going to be there though.”

“I figured as much.” Pansy said with a smile. 

“Why didn’t you have plans for Valentine’s Day?” He asked. 

A slight sadness then acceptance came from her. “I dated Blaise but he had such high expectations of me that I felt I was a disappointment half the time. Like I wasn’t good enough to be around him. I didn’t want to be seen like that.” She said. 

“I agree with you.” He said. “You are remarkable on your own.” A blush filled her face and fresh shyness came to him. 

“Really?” She was asking for another compliment, but he also knew she needed it. After feeling less then the best when she was with Blaise, she needed to know that he wasn’t saying it just to make her feel better. 

“Yes, any woman who sees people for what they are is remarkable.” He returned the smile she gave him. When their orders arrived, they talked of after Hogwarts plans, Ron being surprised when she said that in addition to being a novelist she also wanted a family. 

“I would have thought you were the career sort, maybe the Ministry.” He said, taking a bite.

“Writing novels is a career, so is having a family. It takes a lot to keep one going.” He sipped her juice. “Just ask your mom.”

Ron chuckled as he took his own drink. “So you want a herd?”

“No, not a heard. One or two I think.” She said. “A little boy a little girl.”

Ron smiled at her. “I think you’d make a wonderful mother.” He felt the pride erupt in her along with longing, and it made him see her in a new way. 

Several couples began dancing, turning the small space in front of the trio into a dance floor. He saw Pansy sway to the music. “Would you like to dance?”

She gave a small nod and took his hand. Ron felt her soft warm hand and took her in his arms. She fit perfectly, and as they slowly danced, he felt his own body reacting to her feelings. Her body was warm and an appreciation of his body filled him. She liked dancing with him and she found it stimulating.

Ron tightened his grip on her waist and felt a surge of lust as her hand gently squeezed his arm. He opened his fingers and laced them with hers, leaning down and brushing her temple with his lips. Her heart soared, and the desire he felt from her inflamed his own. He couldn’t control the erection that sprang to life.

He felt her astonishment even as he saw it in her eyes when she looked at him. Shifting his hips a little, he continued the dance, but said nothing. 

“Was that because of me?” She asked in a whisper. He nodded and something between lust and longing filled him. Pansy was flattered by his admission and it was obvious to him that she felt the same. He knew it because of the wish, but that look she was giving him was showing it too.

After they danced, they went back to the table, and ordered truffles and tea. They shared deserts and Pansy let out giggle after giggle as Ron fed her one of the little treats. Her hand on his, guiding him, made his erection return but thankfully this time it wasn’t grinding up against her. 

They finished up and Ron paid the bill. Together they walked through Hogsmeade hand in hand, watching other couples, and taking in the sights. When they decided to go back to the castle, they remained hand in hand, moving just as slowly. 

They continued walking through the corridors toward the Slytherin common room entrance. The hall was deserted so Ron decided to take a chance.

“Thank you for today Ron, I had a wonderful time.” She said facing him. 

“So did I.” He took a step closer and leaned down. The excitement she was feeling was overwhelming and as his lips met hers, their feelings combined together. 

Ron no longer focused on her emotions, which he knew matched his own. He just concentrated on how she felt in his arms. He slid his arms around her back, pulling her closer. He felt her hands slid up his arms and around his neck. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, feeling their mutual lust ignite him. This time he made no move to hide his arousal. She felt it and she knew it was because of her. 

As her tongue dueled with his, her own hips pushed against his. She rose on her toes to bring them closer, pressing her breasts against his chest. Her nipples hard and peaked were just too much for him at the moment. He slowly broke the kiss and looked down at her. 

“That was wonderful.” He said, still not releasing her. 

“Yes, it was.” She let her arms drop and he let her go, waiting until she moved away first. “I’d better get in.” 

“I’ll see you later then.” He said, then waited until she entered before turning and heading to Gryffindor tower. 

He dropped into an armchair smiling. “What an expression.” He looked over to the other chair as Demona appeared into view. “Although from that kiss, I can see ample reason for it.”

“Spying were you?” He asked, his smile not fading one bit.

“Just since you came back. I thought I’d wait for the rest of the story.” She said. 

“Can you give me until tonight, I’ll show you if you want.” He offered. 

“No, no, I didn’t from you.” She gave him a wink and chuckled as she vanished. She was going to listen to Pansy.


	14. chapter 14

  
Author's notes: another request  


* * *

Demona didn’t return until late that night. Ron had a feeling she was waiting for his dorm mates to go to sleep. He joined Neville and Harry in telling of their dates, but it was mostly to kill time. He was anxious to see what Demona had found out.

He was in his bed, the only one awake, flipping though a quidditch magazine when she appeared at the foot of his bed. He started to rise but she was already touching his temple, sharing what she had seen.

Pansy was sitting on her bed dressing in ivory colored satiny pajamas. Her face was clean of any make up and she looked anxiously to the door off to the side. Moments later, Millicent emerged, dressing in dark blue lounge pants and what looked like an oversized white t shirt. 

“Ok, spill it.” Millicent jumped on Pansy’s bed, her smile matching the one Pansy was wearing. 

“It was the best.” Pansy let her body drop back on her pillow, only to be pulled back to a sitting position by Millicent. “The café was so cozy and romantic and when we danced….oh Millicent, he has the most amazing arms.” 

Pansy’s sigh was met with giggles from Millicent. “Didn’t I tell you he had a good body.” 

“It’s not only nice to look at, it’s firm, and warm.” Pansy took her shoulders. “He was hard as we danced.”

“Well, I imagine arms that solid would we strong.” She said. 

“No, no I mean, he had….he was…..,” she pointed between her legs, “you know, hard.” 

“Are you serious?” Her eyes widened, and she covered her gapping mouth with a hand. 

“Yes, he said it was because of me.” Pansy blushed and joined in the giggling.

“So how big was it?” Millicent asked, and the girls erupted into more giggles.

“I don’t know.” Pansy said, after they calmed down. “From what was up against me, it seemed like it was big.” 

‘From where to where?” Millicent watched as Pansy showed her where she could feel him. “Wow, do you think you even felt all of it?”

“I don’t know.” Pansy sat, crossing her legs. 

“Maybe you should ask him to see it.” They again erupted in laughter. 

“Millicent!” Pansy gasped while still laughing. 

“Well, maybe he would show you.” She laughed harder. “You could find out if he’s a natural ginger.” 

Pansy laughed with her. “I have a feeling he is. I don’t need to ask.” 

Millicent calmed down after a moment. “How can you tell, aside from his siblings of course.” 

“Look at his eyebrows, even his eyelashes.” She said simply, fiddling with a tie on her pajama bottoms. “His kiss is fabulous.”

“He kissed you did he?” She was smiling at her friend. “When?”

“When he walked me to the entrance. Nobody was about so he took the opportunity.” She reclined against her headboard. “He was so gentle with me. He didn’t push, and he didn’t make me feel rushed.” 

“Did he touch you?” Millicent asked, moving closer. “You know, like Blaise did?”

“No.” Pansy met her friends eyes. “He was respectful. He didn’t grope me. But…, “she paused, “…..well, I think if Ron had attempted it, maybe I wouldn’t have refused.”

“Really?” Millicent seemed shocked. “You seemed to hate it with Blaise.” 

“I think I hated it because he expected it of me.” Pansy seemed thoughtful for a moment. “It was almost as if he thought he was entitled to touch me that way. He didn’t care that it made me uncomfortable, or that I was embarrassed or even ashamed.”

“Do you think he wanted to try something?” Millicent asked. 

“I don’t know.” Pansy shifted about nervously. “I wanted to touch him too, but I thought he might think I was too forward.” 

“Touch him where?” Millicent asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Pansy tossed her pillow at her friend. “Not there. His chest, his waist maybe.” 

“His whole body you mean.” She teased. 

“Yes, I suppose.” They fell back on the bed in giggles. 

 

Ron saw his room come back into view. He was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Demona reclined next to him and side by side, they stared into nothingness. 

“She really likes me then.” Ron said. 

“Yes, it does seem so doesn’t it.” Demona’s presence next to him was a comfort in many ways. “She appreciates you Ron.”

“Yes, she does.” Ron smiled. “I was thinking of asking her out again. Maybe a picnic, or a broom ride.”

Demona shifted on her side, leaning her body against Ron’s. “She would love it. The kitchen elves love making picnic baskets.” 

Ron lifted his arm, letting her cuddle up against him. She rested an arm across his chest, and closed her eyes and he held her shoulder. “I can’t thank you enough Demona, for what you’ve given me.”

“They were your wishes Ron,” she said calmly, “I am just happy to grant them.”

“Hey, I have something for you.” He got up and moved to his dresser, taking out a rolled parchment and joining her back on the bed, where she had sat up, waiting for him. 

“Here.” He handed her the parchment and watched as she opened it, and read. 

“Professor Horner, Herbology Professor, taught for over 80 years before retiring to the coast of Ireland with his wife, a historical research specialist. He and his wife had no children but were married for 60 years. Mr. Horner, spent his retirement keeping his own gardens and eventually died peacefully in his sleep. His loving wife followed less then a month later.” Demona looked at Ron.

“You said you wanted to find out what happened to him.” Ron said smiling. “I did a little research on the former professors of the school.”

“Thank you for finding out, but why did you do it?” She asked.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He said smiling. 

“Oh Ron.” She took his jaw in her hands, giving him a gentle kiss. “You are a darling.” 

Ron smiled at her, thinking that her kiss was special, but nowhere near Pansy’s. Demona was comforting, and supportive. After he went to bed, she kissed his cheek again and left for the Forbidden Forest. 

 

The next day, Ron found Pansy heading for the quidditch bleachers. Slytherin was practicing today and she liked to watch. He caught up to her when just as she sat down. 

“Hey.” He dropped down next to her, straddling the bench and facing her. 

“Ron.” She smiled brightly and shifted slightly to face him. Ron noticed she moved just a little closer, and he felt her excitement grow. 

“I had a great time at Hogsmeade, thanks again for going with me.” He kept his smile focused on her, loving how he was feeling desire and affection coming from her. 

“I had a great time.” Anticipation joined what she was already feeling, and Ron seized the moment. 

“I was hoping, that maybe you’d like to go out with me again. Maybe on a broomstick ride Wednesday. We both have a free period before lunch.” He felt her excitement and knew what her response would be. 

“I’d love to.” She bit her bottom lip. “I’m not very good on a broom though.” 

“I am.” He was jumping inside, glad that she had just given him the perfect opportunity to suggest what he was already thinking of. “If you don’t mind riding behind me of course.” 

“You’re sure it won’t bother you, having someone on the back of your broom?” She asked. Ron sensed a genuine worry and knew he had to fix this now, before he had her on his broom. 

“Yes, I can do it. I used to fly with Ginny on my broom before she got her own. Hermione doesn’t like to fly so she always rode with someone else too.” He reached out and took her hand. “I know what I’m doing on a broom.” 

“Yes, I know. I’ve see you play.” She smiled and moved closer. “You know, Slytherin house may think you came to spy on their practice.” 

He looked up and saw the house captain looking at him, but with what seemed like curiosity and not suspicion. “Do you think I should leave?” 

She smiled and gave him a laugh. “How about a walk?” They spent the rest of the afternoon, walking around the grounds, taking time to get to know each other more.


	15. chapter 15

  
Author's notes: another date  


* * *

Ron hid the picnic basket in the bristles of his broom. The house elves showed him how to enlarge it, but for now it would be a surprise. Pansy thought they were taking a broom ride, but he found the perfect spot near the lake for a picnic.

He waiting at the end of a corridor that led to the grounds, broom in hand, leaning up against the stone wall. He saw Pansy walking up to him and smiled at her. In jeans, black boots and a black sweater she walked toward him with a smile and a spring in her step. 

“Hi.” He reached out a hand, feeling her joy as she accepted his kiss on her cheek. “You look lovely.” 

“Thanks.” She gave a small blush, but he knew the compliments fed her esteem. 

“Let’s go.” Hand in hand, they left the corridor, stepping out until Ron found a spot to mount. Once he was settled, he looked at her. “I’ll hold it steady while you get situated.” 

He had to hold himself in check as well, which wasn’t hard as she gripped his shoulders and mounted his broom from behind. Her thighs clutched his hips and after bouncing around for a moment, she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

“Yes, I think so.” She chuckled. “If you hear a blood curdling scream, that’s just me.” She was scared but not fearful, which reassured Ron that it was more of a nervous feeling.

Ron offered her a laugh of his own. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Ron flew around the grounds then over the lake and to the cliffs nearby. Her eventual laughter and one armed grip showed him that she had relaxed and was enjoying the flight. He knew anyway because he felt it, but he noticed her body language as well. He zig-zagged through the outer parts of the forbidden forest, and then back over the grounds again. He raised up higher and toward a lower cliff on the borders of the lake. 

He touched down and held the broom steady as she dismounted. He was disappointed to have her leave his body but he knew she would have to. He couldn’t keep her on his broom all day. 

“What a view Ron.” She looked out onto the Great Lake and Hogwarts grounds. 

“Yes, it’s wonderful.” He said, and removed the shrunken basket from his broom. 

“What’s that?” She asked, and gasped as he waved his wand. A small table and two plates emerged, and settled themselves in front of her. 

“How about some lunch?” He said with a grin. 

She giggled and joined him at the table. They ate fish and chips, along with butterbears and talked about their families. She knew he came from a large family, but only knew the ones she had gone to school with. 

As an only child she would have loved to have a sibling but she also treasured her privacy. It was one of the reasons she decided she only wanted one or two children. Ron seemed to agree. As one of many children, hand me downs were commonplace as well as the lack of privacy. He could count on one hand the number of times he wasn’t disturbed in some way at home. 

Ron waved his wand again and cleaned up the basket, sending it to his broom. Lunch in the castle would be served soon, giving him and Pansy some time alone. He straddled a nearby boulder and patted the spot between his thighs. “Come have a seat.”

She didn’t hesitate to take a seat, leaning into his body, as he laced his fingers around her shoulders. She let her head fall on his shoulder, breathing in his cologne. She had noticed it during the Hogsmeade trip, and smiled in appreciation. 

Ron was aware of her feelings, her enjoyment of the afternoon, her enjoyment of being near him, and her curiosity about him. He titled his head to the side and kissed her forehead. She gave him the response he expected, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. 

He dropped his lips to hers and hugged her closer. Her lips were just as sweet as he remembered. He parted her lips with his and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She responded without a thought. They gave in to what their bodies wanted, feeding off each other, tasting one another. 

Ron plunged and withdrew, caressing her tongue with his. He lifted a hand to hold the back of her head, threading his fingers in her black locks. She was too delicious and too delightful to release, and he knew she didn’t want him to. 

Pansy was on a natural high. Ron’s kiss was fire and it drove her to be bold. She dropped a hand from his shoulder down his chest. His body was solid, warm and inviting. It made her want more. It made her need more. 

Ron broke the kiss, looking down into her eyes. Both of them were panting and he wanted nothing more then to dive into her mouth again, but he felt what she was feeling. Not only from what he was sensing but what he knew from what Demona saw, and he wanted to give her what she wanted. 

“What do you want?” He whispered, his breath dusting her lips. The intensity of his eyes matched her own. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about his words. After a moment she twisted and faced him, letting her legs rest on top of his. Ron wanted to reach out and grab her hips, pulled her against him. He wanted to grind his cock into her, but he didn’t. He kept his hands beside his hips, waiting for her next move. 

Pansy moved slowly, running her hand along his shoulders and dropping both down to his chest. She always appreciated a man’s torso, and seeing a man in jeans while shirtless never failed to arouse her. She could feel his strength and his warmth. She knew his bare skin would be soft and as she watched him enjoying her touch, she leaned forward and kissed his neck. 

Ron let his head roll to the side, giving her more skin to explore. From what she said to Millicent, she wanted to touch him and he had every intention of letting her. He liked being touched too. Having his body admired was something he appreciated and he felt proud that he was pleasing her this way. 

He sighed as her lips moved up near his ear, gently sucking his earlobe. He groaned as her hands yanked his shirt from his jeans and her hands met his bare body. Having her take control was an unexpected turn on, one that he could definitely get used to.

His chest rose and fell under her hands. His skin was smooth and only lightly dusted with hair. The muscles flexed under her fingers, but it wasn’t enough. “Take it off Ron.” She whispered into his ear, and she was obediently obeyed. 

She waited as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He placed his hands back next to his hips, watching her and waiting. She was filled with blatant lust as her eyes roamed over his chest. She took in every muscle, every surface. 

She lifted her hands and flattened his palms on his chest, letting them drag down to his waist. Ron let his head fall back and gave himself over to the sensations of her touch. Her innocent exploration of his body was as sexual as anything he had ever experience. No amount of snogging matched her wonder. She was turned on too, he felt it. She was aroused, and curious. Her touch as well as her emotions told him. 

“You have a beautiful body Ron.” She whispered. He raised his head and looked at her. He felt her shyness but it was mixed with courage, and desire. 

“Thank you.” His genuine pleasure was contagious and she leaned closer, sliding her arms around his waist, and tilting her head to take his kiss. 

Bare-chested, with her arms around him, and her kiss overtaking him, Ron felt his whole being open up. Pansy was an amazing woman, and as he wrapped his own arms and hugged her close, he felt a closeness to her that he never felt before. 

He felt the need to share so much of himself with her. He had a newfound respect for her. She had told him honestly of her feelings and she wanted him to know how she felt. He would do the same. She would know just how he felt about her too. 

He decided that Pansy was a woman well worth the pursuit, and no matter how long it took him, he would pursue her. She broke the kiss and smiled at him. “You are very pretty when you smile.” He said, delighting in her habit of biting her bottom lip. 

She sat upright again and handed him his shirt. He quickly put it back on and tucked it back in. Gathering his broom, they flew slowly back to the castle, walking hand in hand once they landed. He took her to her house, giving her a quick kiss. Promising to see her soon. He hurried back to Gryffindor tower, with just enough time to change for class. 

 

That night he decided on a bath, instead of a hurried shower in the morning. He soaked and let the warm water relax his muscles. Having a passenger on his broom was extra work and forced a harder workout as he flew. He had baths after quidditch games too, it helped when he was beaten and bruised from blocking bludgers.

“You look relaxed.” He jumped up and frantically looked around. “Relax, relax, it’s just me.” He located Demona as she lounged face down at the edge of the massive tub. 

“Sorry,” he relaxed again and reclined against the marble, “I wasn’t expecting guests in here.” 

He heard her giggle, then the click of her boots as she moved closer, and sat behind him. “Yes, I can see how it might be distracting.” 

He kept his eyes closed, and chuckled. “Enjoy your day?” He asked. 

“Yes,” she leaned against his ear, “enjoy your lunch?” 

He opened his eyes and looked at her, without moving. “Don’t tell me you were watching.” 

“Once the kiss got heated, I left.” She said. “Although I couldn’t help but notice that your shirt was slightly disheveled and haphazardly tucked in.”

He closed his eyes again and chuckled. “You notice a lot.” 

“Yes, I do.” She said, rolling onto her back and resting her head in her hands. “I also happened to notice that she is smitten, and danced around her room, while she changed for class.” 

Ron chuckled then fell silent for a moment. “Demona, could you refrain from seeing Pansy in private. It feels like we’re spying on her.” He said quietly.

She shifted on her side and lifted her head on a fist. “I was wondering when you would ask that.”

“You did?” He raised his eyes and looked at her. 

“You’re falling in love Ron. Your respect for her shows.” Ron let his head fall back as he thought about her words. His feelings while she kissed him were strong, but he hadn’t thought about the fact that he might be falling in love. Perhaps Demona saw something deeper in him, since she had seen and experienced so much more then he had. He knew Pansy was something special and he wanted to continue it. 

He knew she was pleased with what she saw earlier, but he wondered if she would be pleased with the rest of him, or would she be disappointed. She seemed to like this body but then again she had only see part of it. What if he wasn’t what she expected. He remembered her talk with Millicent as they speculated about him. 

“Demona, can I ask you something?” He asked, lifting his head. 

“Always.” She sat up and watched as he also stood, letting the water drop off his body. She didn’t blush, she didn’t look away, she didn’t even smile. She just kept her same serene expression. 

“What do you think of……,” he looked away for the briefest moment, “well….I mean, what do you think of me?” His unease was something he dismissed, and she was aware that he had. 

“I think Pansy would be very pleased.” She said. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yes, really.” She rose and approached him. “You are a wonderful specimen.” She looked down at his cock and it rose slightly, thickening as it hardened. 

“I’m sorry.” Ron blushed. “I can’t help…..”

“I know, it’s being looked at that’s arousing.” She said. 

“Yes, it is.” He made no move to shield himself. Demona herself had admitted to seeing countless men. She was someone to trust. 

“You should be proud of yourself.” She told him, then she kissed his cheek and vanished. 

Ron quickly dressed and headed for bed, his confidence lifted by the two women he had come to value.


	16. chapter 16

  
Author's notes: an important talk  


* * *

The next few months saw Ron and Pansy getting closer and closer. They spent as much time as they could in each others company, getting to know hopes, dreams, ambitions, fears and irritations. 

Ron could openly admit, at least to himself, that he had fallen in love with her, but for now that would remain his secret. It was something very serious and he didn’t want her to feel pressured to say something she didn’t feel. Things would go as slowly as they would, and the opportunity to share how much he cared about her wasn’t now. Soon, but not now. 

Upcoming exams and preparations for the Auror program was their focus for now. Since the training period would require a great deal of his time, he wanted to be able to devote himself to her when he could give her everything, including his time. He had made plans and hoped she would agree with them, but he still had until they left school to involve her.

They were sitting under a massive tree on the grounds on lazy Saturday, Ron leaning against the trunk, and Pansy relaxing against his chest, as she sat between his legs. 

“Do you have a plan for your writing?’ He asked. 

“Maybe.” She letting her hands, caress his knees. “My father knows a publisher. He says he can help get something submitted for me, but I’m still unsure.” 

“Why is that?” He toyed with a lock of her hair.

“I have several ideas, but I haven’t written anything completely.” She let out a sigh. “Everything I have is incomplete.” 

“So, finish something.” He leaned down and kissed her neck. “I’m sure anything you write will be great.”

“Even if it’s torrid romance novels?” She asked with a giggle, letting her head fall to the side, giving him more access. 

“Torrid romance?” He opened his lips against her pulse point. “Don’t you have to add sweaty sex scenes in book like those?” 

She sighed, gripping his thighs. “Sometimes, yes. I suppose that‘s why I don’t know how to finish any of them.”

“Why not?“ He asked, nuzzling her neck. 

“I suppose I don’t have the experience to draw on.“ Ron stilled and looked and her, taking her shoulders and shifting her to face him. 

“Pansy, are you a virgin?” He asked. 

She looked afraid for a moment. “No, I’m not.”

Instead of looking shocked, horrified, even disgusted, he just looked confused. “Then what do you mean, you don’t have the experience to draw on?”

Pansy thought for a moment, then resettled herself, so she was face to face, rather than just twisted to look at him. “Well, I guess I should have said I didn’t have any good experiences to draw on.” 

“Tell me.” He said calmly. He didn’t release her, he kept his arm around her back and held her hand. 

“Well, you know that I dated Blaise for awhile but I didn’t go into much detail about him.” Ron was aware of where she was headed, having seen part of the conversation after his Valentine’s date. 

“Yes, I remember.’ He said softly. “He was your first?”

“Yes, but there hasn’t been anyone since.” She let out a forced laugh. “Actually it was only one time. We dated the end of last year and the first part of the summer, but we spilt up after the night we ended up together.”

“Why?” Ron was glad she didn’t stay with him, and his questions were merely to show her that he was listening, that he cared. 

“Blaise was the type of man that had expectations and showed his aggravation when those expectations weren’t met. When we were together, he used to touch me all the time, sometimes in ways that made me very uncomfortable.” Her face took on a sad expression. “I would tell him that I was hurt, or insulted and he remind me that I was his girlfriend, and I should allow him liberties.”

“That’s not true.” Ron couldn’t stop the words from coming out. “I’m sorry, I should be quiet and let you finish……”

‘It’s alright.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “I guess I know that now, but Blaise was convincing and I suppose I let myself believe it. He was my boyfriend and he seemed to want me. It wasn’t until we had sex that I realized he didn’t want me, he just wanted to do those things. We went to his home, when his parents were visiting his aunt and uncle. He barely kissed me. He didn’t wait for me to get ready. He didn’t take the time I needed as a virgin. He rushed and it hurt, badly.” 

“I’m sorry it was so bad.” Ron didn’t know why he was apologizing, but he felt the need to. 

“Don’t be, it had nothing to do with you.” She took a moment, then continued. “Afterwards he got dressed and left me alone, so I could dress, but I snuck downstairs and apparated away. He came to my home the next day, wanting to know why I left. When I said it hurt, he told me that it always hurts the first time. I told him that he should have taken care with me, but he said the next time would be better.”

Ron said nothing, just watched the emotion play over her face as she spoke. “I asked him why would we have to do it again, since I already gave it to him. He said I was his girlfriend, so why should he be denied sex. I knew then that I really didn’t matter, he just wanted it, regardless of who it came from. I told him that I didn’t want to see him again. He left without trying to change my mind.”

“Were you sad?” He asked. 

“I was sad that I meant so little to him, that he saw me as only someone to meet what he wanted. I was actually a little relieved that he was gone. I wouldn’t have to let him touch me or have sex with him.” She told him.

“Has he bothered you since school started?” Ron asked. 

“No.” She met his eyes. “He hasn’t noticed me at all.” His own face fell pensive. How could anyone treat her that way? Pansy was remarkable and when they were together she was passionate, and sensual, giving back his kisses with an ardor that matched his own. He always welcomed her touch and the thought of that touch being forced of coerced in any way was horrible. “Ron, are you a virgin?”

Ron looked up and found a curiosity in her eyes. She had shared with him, so he would do the same. “Yes.” She nodded with a smile and looked away. 

“Does it matter that I am not?” She was afraid again, worried and nervous. 

“No, it doesn’t.” He told her, hugging her close. He merely held her as she relaxed. “Pansy, I still think you should finish your stories, imagination is good enough for now. Fantasy can be what you draw on.”

Pansy said nothing for some time, merely looked off into the distance, before looking back in his eyes again. “Ron, do you want to have sex with me?”

“Yes.” He didn’t hesitate in his answer. Now was not the time for modesty, but for blatant truth. 

“Do you expect it?” It was a hard question for her to ask but she needed to ask. 

“No. I want it but I would never expect it from you. I would be honored if you gave me something that special, but I want that to be your choice.” He spoke with a firmness he rarely used, but he needed to make sure she understood him. “Have you thought about it with me?”

“Yes,” she said, “but I think of other things too.”

“Like what?” She had peaked his curiosity.

“Like having children.” She watched his face. “I’m sorry if that scares you in any way, but more than being a writer I want to be a mother.”

“I think you would make a great mother.” He absorbed her smile. “And it doesn’t scare me at all.”

The rest of the day Ron thought about her words. He considered her just about as experienced as he was when it came to sex. Given that Blaise had no consideration for her, she didn’t have anything to look up to. He didn’t share something with her, he used her body, and to Ron that didn’t constitute making love. When they were enjoying a snog here and there she was bold in her caresses. She touched his legs and his ass a lot, but stayed clear of his cock. He sensed her nervousness when she came close but he never pushed her. 

He was able to touch her in many ways too. He liked having her legs caressed and her back and shoulders held. Her neck and waist were also sensitive. He didn’t however, have the bollucks to reach for her ass or her breasts. 

As he lay in bed that night, Demona appeared beside him, stretched out on her side, resting her head on his pillow. “You seem troubled Ron. What’s the matter?” Ron took a moment to look around the room. “Don’t worry, they are all asleep.” 

“I had a talk with Pansy. She told me about the one time she had sex with Blaise.” Ron shook his head. “I don’t think badly of her, but I’m worried.”

“Why?” She already had a clue as to the reason, but she wanted to hear it from Ron. 

“What if I am no good?” He met her eyes, fear and panic would see it soon, she could tell. “What if I make mistakes, what if I think she’s ready and she’s not, what if…….”

“Ron, calm down.” She rested a hand on his shoulder. ‘Pansy cares about you, and you care about her. You won’t rush her or make her uncomfortable.”

“I know that, what I’m worried about is technique.” He let out a long sigh. “What if I am not good at anything. What if I can’t arouse her, or I can’t do what she wants the way she wants. Snogging is one thing, but lovemaking is different.”

“Ron, I said I would help you in anyway I can. I won’t fail you this time. You just trust me, I will think of something.” She rose from his bed, kissing his cheek. “No more worries, get some sleep.” She left him to sleep, slipping out of the castle, and hurrying vanishing into the night. This time, she stayed away from Hogwarts until morning.

 

a/n: can anyone guess how demona will help out ron?


	17. chapter 17

  
Author's notes: demonas help  


* * *

Pansy soon began joining Ron at the Gryffindor table for meals, and he had joined her at the Slytherin table. He watched her chat with his sister and with Hermione, even Luna who often ate meals with Ginny. She easily blended into any crowd. Her status in higher society meant that she attended parties and soirees by the gauntlet. However, Ron noticed she was relaxed and comfortable, seeing his sister and his friends as approachable and unthreatening. He liked seeing her this way, without thinking she had to make an impression. She could be herself, and that was how he liked it. 

They walked along the halls, arm in arm after lunch. “Ron, I have been thinking about us together.” 

“I have too.” He said. “But I meant what I said, I won’t pressure you in any way.” 

“I know you won’t.” She stopped and looked at him. “Would you think I’m a slut if I said I want to.” 

“Would you think I’m a slut if I say I want to?” He countered, enjoying her laugh. “Why would I think that?” He took her shoulders. “Pansy, I care about you. I want you to know that I will never think badly about you for admitting your feelings. I have the same ones, and even if I didn’t, what you feel isn’t bad.”

“I know it isn’t bad. At least I know it with you.” She said smiling up at him. 

They linked arms and continued walking. “Pansy, did you ever want anything with Blaise?” His curiosity got the better of him, but it was just curiosity and Pansy could tell. 

She thought carefully, but Ron couldn’t feel any hesitation or anger from her. She was merely thinking of his question. “I supposed what I wanted more was to be treated with more respect. I wanted him to want me, but Blaise always made it seem like a duty or an obligation that came with the title of girlfriend. He put more emphasis on the act itself, not my feelings at all. With you it’s different.” 

“How?” He asked. 

“You don’t initiate it. You don’t think you are entitled to me in that way. When we are alone and you let me touch you, it makes me feel…..” she stopped and looked up at him, “wanted.” 

Ron looked down at her. “You are wanted.” 

Pansy looked up and down the corridor, then opened a nearby door, pulling him inside. It was a classroom that was no longer used, and had been changed into a storage room, housing broken desks or empty cabinets. She pulled him into a corner behind a large closet, then sealed the room shut. 

It was dark and the minimal light made it seem more intimate. He slid his arms around her and leaned down for a kiss. He always loved these snog sessions with her, but this was the first time she had pulled him into such a private setting. 

This was different, Ron could tell. Her kiss was bold and while he gave himself over to it, and kissed her back just as aggressively, she was also pressing her body into him, causing his cock to spring to life. Her hands clutched at his waist, making sure the contact was felt. 

He squeezed his arms around her, hearing her groan out as he thrust his hips forward, driving his cock toward her. She responded by plunging her tongue into his mouth and groaning louder. He did it again, this time bending his knees to even out their bodies. 

His heart nearly stopped as she lifted a leg up and wrapped it around his thigh. He wrapped both arms around her waist, lifting her as he straightened his legs. He pushed her body against the wall, holding her secure with his chest. He braced his feet apart when she raised his other leg, and forced his heart to continue beating when she locked her ankles behind him. She must have picked up on it because she broke the kiss and looked at him, panting just as much as he did. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” He flattened his hands against the wall behind her, forcing himself to breath, feeling the heat from her palms on his shoulders. “I..uh….,” he met her eyes, “I’ve never been in this position before. You know, between a girls legs.”

She gave him a small smile, lifting a hand to his cheek. “Do you want to put me down?” 

“No.” He chuckled, and swallowed hard, shaking his head. “No, I don’t want you to move.” 

“Good.” She took his jaw in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. He ground his body against hers, feeling the heat coming from between her thighs. He wanted to reach down and feel that heat, but there was no way he was going to venture in that direction. 

He had been unaware of her hands moving until they pushed slightly along his chest. He pulled away and saw that she had unbuttoned her shirt. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her. He could see the black band of her bra as she opened the last button. 

“Ron, is this alright?” She whispered. Ron couldn’t speak, he merely licked his lips and nodded. Biting her bottom lip, she opened her blouse, pushing it aside. She was filled with nerves but Ron forced himself to hold still. His attention to her was fueling her bravery and she needed it. 

Lifting her hands again, she unhooked the center and pushed aside the lace. Resting her hands on his arms, she waited. Ron was mesmerized. He had seen pictures of breasts and Lavender had let him touch hers through her clothes, but he hadn’t seen them. Pansy’s however were bared to his view and he could tell much different from Lavender’s, who had been large and voluptuous. Pansy’s were small, and perky. He was sure he could close his palm around each one. 

He moved slowly, bringing his hand up close then looking at her. Her eyes had drifted closed, but he felt her anticipation and her longing. He gently cupped her flesh in his palm, and closed his fingers around her, watching her nipple pucker at the contact. A surge of lust from her and ran his thumb over the tight pebble. 

Pansy groaned and her she clutched his arms tighter. Ron was panting like an animal as he fondled her. She was perfect, small but to Ron it was perfect. She was pale and her nipples a light shade of pink. He couldn’t stand it anymore, the temptation was too much. He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her hard nipple. She jumped slightly and her legs tightened around him. 

He opened his mouth and took her nipple into it’s warmth. Pansy arched her back and moaned loudly. Ron fed on her reaction and her body. He sucked gently forcing himself not to loose control. He lifted the other hand, closing his fingers around her other breast, playing with the nipple until it was hard and peaked too, begging for attention. He released the flesh in his mouth, moving to take it’s twin in his mouth, drawing off of her again.

Her hands lifted and wove in his hair. Ron was tender and loving, showing his enjoyment of her body and his appreciation for her. His easy, slow touch showed that he cared about her feelings. He was making her feel the most delicious sensations, and as he took his time, treating her as a delicate treasure she knew he cared. She cradled him to her breasts as he covered her with his kisses. Ron was phenomenal, and her whole being wanted him. 

All too soon he stopped, and met her eyes, keeping her breasts covered in his palms. “We should stop, I don’t know how long I can keep control.” It was a partial lie. He didn’t want to lose control, but he was afraid he would do something she didn’t like. Until he gained some more education about this, he needed to take his time. Reluctantly he let her breasts go, and helped her stand again. His words put her at ease, and she relaxed. 

“Alright.” She buttoned her shirt while Ron willed his erection away with images of McGonagall doing a pole dance. After they took a moment to gain their second wind, they joined hands and left the room. Ron was more nervous than ever. Pansy had given him something amazing and he wanted to continue, she wanted him to continue. He needed to know more. He wasn’t comfortable going on instinct. 

 

That evening Ron was flipping through a magazine, while the others either did the same or were talking among themselves. Demona showed up, but nobody noticed his wondering eyes as he followed her toward him. 

She knelt by his bed and whispered to him, while he turned a page. “I took a trip to muggle London. I followed a couple I saw in a restaurant. They were celebrating their anniversary of one year. They were very loving and affectionate with each other. I watched them make love, and I think you can learn a lot from them. Pretend to go to sleep.” He tossed his magazine on his bedside table, blew out his candle, then curled on his side. She touched her finger to her temple and pulled out a memory, giving it to him. 

He saw the environment unfold in his mind. A man and a woman, entered their bedroom, sparsely furnished but cozy and intimate. Before the door had even shut, they began taking off clothes. He undressed her, she undressed him, each acting like they were opening presents. 

They explored each others bodies, trying this and that, finding out what the other liked, asking for more or less, telling each other to go slower, faster, harder, softer, rough, gentle. Each obeyed the other, giving their lover what they needed. 

Ron was mesmerized. They gave each other so much, just with their bodies, but it was obvious that they loved each other. He watched as they touched in the most intimate places, how they trusted the other to give them pleasure and bliss. 

He watched as she took his cock in her mouth, covering him with kisses, sucking gently, stroking him with a poignant hold. He watched as the man buried his face in his wife’s pussy. He licked and lavished her with attentions that drove her crazy. He talked to his wife as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. 

Ron couldn’t take his eyes away. He focused on how the man moved his hands, his fingers, what he said to his wife. He also took note of the woman’s reactions. Would Pansy allow him this? To taste her in that manner would be a new closeness. Would she want it from him? Would she enjoy it like this woman was? He thought about Pansy sharing this with him, and he hardened. He was glad he had curled on his side, where his erection would show.

The screams and cried of the woman caused gooseflesh. The man rose and Ron could see his lips covered with wetness. He looked between her thighs and saw her lips glistening with moisture. He had the sudden image of Pansy’s black curls shining this way. At least he assumed she had black curls. Her hair was black after all. 

They began fucking slowly, moving with each other. Each one holding onto the other, taking joy in the way the other felt. Their bodies began to sweat and they moved faster and faster. They switched positions, time and again, prolonging the act, making it last longer and longer until it became too much, each wanting fulfillment, each needing it. 

Ron watched the man shove a hand between them, and new instantly what he was doing. They came together in a climax that sent them crashing on the bed in a tangle of heaving limbs. They held each other, whispering love words and giving each other kisses. The continued to caress each other gently, never letting each other go. 

Ron opened his eyes slowly. The room was silent. His housemates had fallen asleep. Demona was lying on his bed, stretched out face to face with him. “Wasn’t it wonderful?” She asked. 

“It was amazing.” He whispered. “Why did you do this?”

“I was thinking that you can see how he acts with her, what she does with him, how lovers make love. It will give you something to think on when Pansy decides it’s the right time.” She reached out a hand and caressed his cheek. “Anxiety over a performance will hinder you. I wanted you to be able to relax, and enjoy your time with her. I hate to see you troubled.”

Ron smiled at her. “I love you Demona.” It was genuine and heartfelt and it meant the world to her. Never had a watch carrier cared so much for her. 

“And I love you Ron.” She said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. “Now, go to sleep.” She brushed a lock of hair from his brow, hiding the small touch that would allow him to sleep soundly. 

The tear that slipped down her cheek was both joy and sadness. Joy at how much his love mean to her, and sadness at the thought of leaving. He had one more wish left and she dreaded the day he used it. It would mean her time with him was over.


	18. chapter 18

  
Author's notes: time alone  


* * *

Over the next two days, Ron and Pansy’s snog sessions grew more and more daring. Each of them was driven by a newfound lust for the other. Ron had yet to touch her pussy but he didn’t want that milestone to be hurried and rushed. Which was why he planned a little surprise for her tonight. 

He asked Pansy to meet him after dinner and he quickly hurried with her down an empty hall, bringing about the room of requirement. Once in side, they saw a large couch before a fire, with plaenty of cushions and pillows. 

“What is this?” She asked, taking a seat.

“I wanted some privacy.” He told her, sitting beside her. 

She smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Together they hungrily partook of each others mouths. Her moans fed his own desires, which were already high considering what he planned to do here. 

“Ron, take your shirt off.” She told him, watching as he yanked it over his head. She started on her buttons but he stopped her, reaching out to do it himself. He had her bare-chested in no time and watched as she reclined on the couch, holding out her arms to him. 

They hadn’t done this yet, lay on top of each other. Ron leaned over her, settling between her legs and lowering his frame onto hers. Her naked breasts on his chest, peaked and hard on his skin, inflamed his body and his cock sprung to life.

He plundered her mouth, delighting in the feel on her hands up and down his back. He dropped down, covering her breasts in kisses and sucking her nipples. She was gorgeous, his Pansy, and he wanted more than anything to show her how gorgeous he thought she was. 

He had waited long enough. He had held himself in check long enough. He needed to touch her, to feel her. If she stopped him, he would respect that, but he wanted it too much not to try. 

Rising up and holding his weight on a forearm, he reached with the other hand down between their bodies. Moving slowly, he kept his eyes locked on her, waiting for a reaction of any kind. 

Pansy lifted an arm around his back, holding him tightly. She let the other fall, lifeless by her side. She knew what he was going to do and she was letting him. She trusted him, he could feel it, and it urged him on. 

He reached down further, and laid his hand flat on her mound. She was hot and he could feel the wetness under his fingers. He gently massaged her through the satiny knickers she was wearing. His cock told him to rip the skimpy clothe aside and thrust into her, but his brain told him to maintain control. 

He groped her through the satin, watching her eyes drift shut and her mouth fall open as her adorable little sighs emerged. He leaned down and kissed her temple, her cheek, her lips, never stopping the motion of his hand. When her legs parted on their own even wider, his heart went thundering mad. 

Lifting his fingers, he slipped them into the waistband and searched her out. He felt the tight curls and gently pushed past them, palming her again. Letting his fingers explore her, he found the wet lips he had been dreaming off. Pansy arched and held him tightly. She groaned out and her hips lifted. 

He leaned down and took her earlobe in his lips, giving her a nibble. “Pansy, do you like that?” He asked, talking to her the way he had seen the man talk. 

“Yes.” She turned her head and sucked her bottom lip. “You have a wonderful touch.” Ron soared. She liked his touch. He was doing it right. With his fingers her found her slit, running his fingers inside, and letting her heat warm his whole body. She was slick and moist because of him. 

“Can I taste you?” He whispered. Her whole body stilled and for a moment Ron thought he may have overstepped the boundaries, but she met his eyes without fear. 

“Where?” Her voice was barely heard, but he was only a breathe away so he heard it. 

“Here.” He gave her lips a little tickle before returning to his stroking. He took in her blank expression. “Have you had that before?” 

“No, Blaise never tried.” Her honesty showed how much at ease she was with him. 

“Will you let me?” He asked nuzzling her neck. His tongue traced along her pulse, up to her ear, then along her jaw. 

“Yes.” She whispered. Ron’s heart began pounding his chest like a herd of hippogriffs. He kept his cool though, leaning down and kissing her gently, before moving slowly down her body. 

Pansy relaxed back, letting her head roll to the side, letting out a sigh. Ron moved lower and lower, grabbing one of the large pillows and settling on the floor to cushion his knees. He could smell her and it stoked his hunger. He began salivating as he reached for her knickers, pulling them past her hips and off. The scrap of satin was soaked. 

He took her knees, caressing her skin while parting her legs, shifting closer to her. He smiled at her exposed pussy. He was right, pitch black curls. She trimmed herself, close enough without going bald, like the woman Demona had shown him, but Ron had no preference. 

He leaned in and inhaled deeply. Her natural musk fed his senses and without waiting anymore, opened his mouth and gave her a long lick. She was sweet, deliciously sweet and he could fast become addicted. 

He wrapped his arms around her thighs and began tongue fucking her, lapping at her juices and slurping it out of her. He felt her hands in his hair, but they were caressing, not pulling him away. He rolled his head back and forth, parting her lips with his own, sucking her arousal out. He was glad Demona had taken the time to see he was educated. If he attempted this without seeing it first, she wouldn’t have known what to do.

Pansy was going mad. Ron was driving her onward and she didn’t know how much longer she could last. She started thrusting upward with her hips, and Ron eagerly responded. He knew Pansy would be something special but the way she let go and gave herself to him was true magic and he showed her his appreciation. 

He lifted his lips and with his tongue searched out her hot spot. He found it soon enough and gave it rapid flicks. Pansy’s reaction was amazing. She began heaving, and her thighs parted as wide as she could get them. He gave her thighs gentle squeezes, like he had seen the man do, he made humming noises, as if enjoying a succulent desert. But then again, he was.

Her hands clutched the back of his head, pulling his into her gaping pussy, and he loved every minute of it. She was soaking, covering his jaw in her juice and he licked her like a madman trying to suck it all up. 

Suddenly she began to twitch, and her thighs lifted. Ron knew what was coming, and locked his lips onto her clit, giving her a nibble. She erupted and let out a squeal, gripping the cushions behind her head. 

Ron held her securely until she stopped shaking, lying limp and gasping for air. He continued to tenderly lick her clean, staying away from her clit which he could see was still swollen. He rose and quickly wiped his lips on his sleeve. Looking down at her, spread open and exhausted from his attentions. 

“You look beautiful like that.” He crawled over her body, kissing her cheek. She gave a little sigh and rolled her head toward him. He smiled down at her, caressing her jaw, brushing her hair aside. She took her time coming back to reality and his ego grew to mammoth proportions knowing she was recovering from what he did. 

“Ron, where did you learn that?” She asked, lifting her hands to his shoulders.

“I take it you liked it?” She nodded, biting her lip. “I did alright then?”

“I have never felt that way before.” She grinned into his eyes. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

Unsure of how to answer, he decided the partial truth would be the best way. “A friend showed me a memory.” 

Her eyes flew open. “Who?”

“I promised not to tell.” He said, hoping she would let it go, and sighed inwardly when she did.

“That was amazing.” She toyed with his hair. “Why did you do it?”

“Because I wanted to give you something special. Something to show you how much you mean to me.” He said, glowing at her blush. “I care about you deeply.”

“I feel strongly about you too Ron.” She wrapped her arms and legs around him. “I don’t know what to call it yet, but I know my feelings are much more than I’ve ever felt for anyone.” 

“I know what you mean.” He focused his eyes on hers. “This won’t end when he leave school Pansy. You know that, don’t you.” 

“Yes. I know.” He smile lit his soul and he dropped his head, putting his whole being into his kiss.


	19. chapter 19

  
Author's notes: a celebration  


* * *

Graduation was almost upon them and Ron began making plans in earnest. He had submitted his application for the Auror test last month. The trainers would go over his and every other application with a fine tooth comb. They would go over his grades and speak with his Headmaster and Head of House. They didn’t bother testing anyone who they considered to be less than ideal. 

Ron sat with Pansy under a tree on the grounds, in their customary position. Ron leaning against the trunk, Pansy between his legs, their fingers woven together. It was a warm day and the luring call of summer and the end of school loomed before them all. 

“What happens if they allow you to test?” Pansy asked. 

“They will send me an owl, with my testing date before graduation. The test is a three day evaluation, a written exam, an oral interview, then a physical simulation. If I pass all three, then a week later, I will be sent a date and time to meet for the training program.” His excitement was evident, as well as the fact that he had researched meticulously. 

“How long does training last?” She asked. 

“Five months. During that time I will live at the Ministry training center. Most of the tests occur at dawn or even during the middle of the night, sometimes they have surprise tests. After that, they will pair me up with a licensed Auror for a year, then I can get my own license.” He explained. 

“So the only time you’ll be away is during the training?” She twisted and faced him. 

“Yes. Of course it won’t seem so bad since I will have someone to write to.” He said grinning down at her. 

“I’d love to get your owls.” She lifted her lips for a kiss.

 

A week later Pansy waited in the Room of Requirement, the usual comfy, mini common room, and fire. She sipped a glass of juice that had appeared for them, when Ron came charging into the room. She barely had time to stand and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted and spun her around.

“Ron,” she laughed as she held on, “what’s all this?”

“I made it! I made it!” Ron dropped her and unrolled the parchment in this hands. “I got an appointment to take the entrance application!” 

“Ron that’s fabulous!” She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he spun her again, shouting out.

He let her down, taking her shoulders and kissing her deeply. When he let her go, he looked her in the eye and Pansy felt a chill race through her. “Marry me. After my training, marry me Pansy.”

She froze and looked at him with wide eyes. “Ron…..”

“Everything is going perfectly. Everything I have wanted is happening. I am going to succeed, and have all my dreams, the only thing that’s missing if you telling me yes. Make this day perfect Pansy. Tell me you’ll marry me. Give me something to dream of when I have to leave. Please Pansy, marry me.”

Pansy let her tears well up. How had she deserved such a man. “Yes, Ron. I’ll marry you.” 

He grabbed her and nearly crushed her ribs with his hug, but she didn’t care. His kiss was too passionate, too soul-filled to think of anything else. 

Pansy opened to his kiss with everything she was, letting his lift her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around him. Together they fell on the couch. She eagerly took his weight, keeping her limps around him. He was hard, pressing into her pussy, and it was too much for Pansy to take. 

“Take off your clothes.” She gasped out, pulling on his shirt. 

“Pansy, we don’t need…..” He helped remove his shirt, thinking that they would merely get topless like they usually did. 

“Yes, we do Ron. I want to.” She reached down and began working his belt open. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, hoping she would change her mind. 

“Yes.” She pulled harder on his belt. For Ron it was enough. He rose up on his knees and pulled his belt off. While Pansy was taking off her own clothes, he managed to get his boots and socks off. Pansy was naked, reclining back on the couch watching as he slid his jeans and shorts off. 

He stayed on his knees, letting her look her fill. Ron was long and thick. He had a vein along one side and his hair burned just as red as the hair on his head. He was nervous and insecure but his desire for the naked woman offering herself to him was more important than his mere feelings. 

She sat up, bringing her level with his cock and took him in both hands. “I’ve only done this once.” She said looking up at him. 

“You don’t have to.” He said, holding his breath. 

“I want to, but if I do something wrong, let me know.” He nodded and nearly howled out as she took his head in her mouth. He braced his hand on the back of the couch, afraid he would fall over. Pansy’s mouth was hot and wet, sliding up and down, coating him in her spit. Her open eyes watched him fight to breath and held on to the couch. 

She reached out with her free hand and took his, delighting in his tight grip around her fingers. She took him as deep as she could, until she gagged on him, snapping him to attention. 

“Stop…..it’s too much…..” He took her shoulders and gave her a gentle push. She landed on her back, opening her arms to him. 

“I want you inside me Ron. I’ve waited long enough.” She wrapped her arms and legs around him. 

“Trust me, Pansy, I want to be inside you too.” He positioned himself between her thighs. “Can you help me love?” 

His trust in her, and the way he asked for help without embarrassment showed how much he cared. She reached down and took his cock in her hand, guiding his head to her aching pussy. She was soaked with anticipation alone. She had wanted him more and more over the time she became involved with him. She wanted him more than she had ever thought she would. She needed him. 

Holding him tightly, he took his hips and pulled him forward. Ron held his breath, his whole body beginning to sweat as he sank slowly inside her. He let out three hard breathes, looking into Pansy’s eyes. She saw the torrid emotions and pleasure playing in his eyes. 

She cupped his jaw. “Relax Ron, just enjoy it.” She wanted him to experience what she was, and he seemed to be too nervous. 

“I am enjoying it.” He swallowed hard and pushed himself further. “I just don’t want to rush.”

“Don’t worry about that.” She tightened her legs and pulled his completely inside her, letting her gentle sigh mix with his groan. “Just focus on how it feels.” 

Ron pulled out and slowly sank back in. The feeling of submerging inside her was indescribably sensuous. Her wetness sliding around him filled him with pure joy and that she would now be his was something that made what they were sharing even more special.

Taking her face in both hands, he kissed her deeply as he continued moving. He kept his movements slow and deep, wanting to be gentle with her. She was kissing him back with the same ardor, arching into him. 

They moved with a loving rhythm, each merely basking in the offering the other was giving. They didn’t rush for a release, they didn’t need to. Ron knew she would always be there for him, Pansy knew the same. If they didn’t orgasm this time, their future would be filled with chances. Tonight was a celebration of their new commitment. 

Ron reached down and stroked her thigh, giving her heated flesh a squeeze here and there. Her body was phenomenal and he had to see more of it. Rising up on his knees without pulling out of her, he gripped her legs, hooking her knees on his elbows and pulling her forward as he thrust.

Pansy gripped the arm of the cough, giving over to the new depth and speed that Ron was giving her. He looked at her body in awe. Soft, and gently curved, her pale skin was set off by pitch black hair. Her breasts, bounced around as he plunged. Her hard nipples seemed to be pointing at him, accusing him of this causing this delicious view. 

He crossed her ankles and let them rest against his shoulder. Taking both her hands in his, he again pulled her toward him and he pushed forward. She thrust upward with him, joining him in their personal mating ritual.

“You are so beautiful.” Ron told her, leaning down. Bracing himself on his fists beside her, he kept her legs over his shoulder, forcing himself deeper. He watched her reaction, and stayed ready to lift up if this position looked too difficult for her. 

“So are you.” She returned, gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer. They were covered in sweat but Ron wasn’t about to stop. Just like the man he saw had changed positions to prolong the pleasure, Ron continued to shift about, making sure to keep this changing even if just slightly.

She eventually began pushing on his shoulders. Ron stopped and looked down. She parted her legs and locked them around his waist, then reached down and began fondling her clit. Ron felt a new tightness and rose up on his knees and looked down at her while he began pumping again. Her eyes had fallen shut and her lips parted and she touched herself. It was the sexiest image Ron had ever seen. 

“Fuck, you’re hot.” He growled as he began moving faster, and harder, responding to her body as it set the pace. Her legs pulled on him until he found the tempo she liked best. Watching her kept his focus in check and he was able to give her what she wanted without losing his own control. “Come on, Pansy, let me see you lose yourself.” 

His erotic words spurred her on. His voice was tender but filled with lust. She let his words slide over her body, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. The very idea that Ron wanted to watch her achieve such a profound pleasure was what sent her reeling into oblivion. She let out a shriek and clamped his body with her thighs, never hearing the groan of his pleasure as she squeezed down on him. 

Ron moved slowly in and out of her, listening to her fluids moving with him as she calmed down. Her pussy had taken on a whole new feel, as if inside she was softer and slicker. He watched her face form a serene, blissful expression as he continued to slide in and out of her body. 

“Did that feel good love?” He asked with just a little arrogance. 

She gave a lazy smile, and lifted her arms. “Yes, it was divine.” He helped her sit up, sad to remove his body from hers, but shocked as all hell when she turned from him and leaned over the arm of the couch. “Now, it’s your turn.” She gave him a wink over her shoulder, then arched her ass higher. 

Ron no longer had control over his brain. He moved on instinct, settling behind her, and getting into position. He grabbed her hips and with a little angling on her part, her guided himself back inside her. He was able to penetrate deeper this time, and his body wanted the release it was striving for. He wanted to make it pleasurable for Pansy, but he didn’t know if he could wait again. 

“Give me everything Ron, fill me up.” She called over her shoulder. Her words slapped him into action. Gripping her hips, he let his body go and began driving himself into her. The new depth, the different angle, the wetness she was covering him with, it was all too much.

Ron grunted and plunged deeper and deeper. Pansy gripped the arm tightly, holding steady so her lover could partake of his own pleasure with her body. Just as she had shared it with him, she wanted to hear him.

Ron moved faster and faster, thrusting into her harder and harder, thinking that he may have hurt her but she didn’t stop him. He would apologize if he did but he was in no way able to stop now. His body tensed up and he felt his sac tighten against him. He thrust harder, pulling on her hips. Lightning shot up his spine, and his groin exploded. He threw back his and clenched his teeth. Burying himself as deeply as he could, he unleashed his fluid into her body. 

Pansy smiled into the cushion she was holding, eagerly taking his offering. That’s what it was to her. That’s what it would be when they married. This was her man and the joy he found in her body made her feel proud. This was a man who would appreciate her. 

He managed to gather the energy to help her turn over then relaxed on top of her again, panting like a spent animal. She embraced his warmth and ran her fingers along his sweaty back, caressing him gently. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, kissing her cheek. “I wasn’t trying to control myself all that well at the end there.” 

“I loved it.” She told him, nuzzling his temple. “You didn’t hurt me at all. I think we match well.” 

Ron chuckled and let him body relax, and in a few moments he was sleep, cradled by her body. Pansy decided to let him sleep for a few moments. She took her time just holding him. Ron was a man of character, and he would be her husband soon enough. 

She didn’t look forward to the months apart, but she would support him and write to him daily if he wanted her to. She loved him and she would always show him she did.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Author's notes: Rons final wish  


* * *

One Year Later

Ron looked in to the mirror, assessing his appearance. His dress robes were formal black, with an ivory silk scarf under his lapels that matched Pansy’s dress. 

He was alone now, having sent his brothers and father away, and asking Harry, his best man, to leave as well. His wedding day had been highly anticipated and eagerly planned. Normally he wasn’t one for opulence but the joy in Pansy’s eyes as she planned their special day made him agree with anything she wanted. 

Today it would happen. He would marry her, his lover, his final goal. He had passed the entrance tests with strong marks. He threw himself whole heartedly into his training, taking comfort in the loneliness from Pansy’s daily owl. She had sent him one every morning, like clockwork, sharing her life with him through the distance. 

He was partnered now with Tonks, and learning a great deal from working with her. His income was adequate, nothing like Pansy was used to, but she didn’t care. She never complained, and was happy he was doing what he was doing. She was proud of him, and it reflected on her too. 

She had seen his ambition and completed several of her stories. After submitting several, she found a publisher who paired her up with an editor who helped her polish up her work. She would be published soon, he knew it. 

He stood now, in a grooms room, inside a Wiltshire ballroom. Pansy’s parents were giving her the wedding of her dreams as their gift to her. He waited now, as the guests were taking their seats, as Pansy was in a bride’s room preparing herself for the moment. 

He turned and called to the empty room. “Demona.” She appeared, this time, in a dress worthy of his wedding, even though he was the only one who would see it. “You look lovely.” He told her. 

“And you look so handsome.” She took his shoulders in her hands and kissed him gently. It wasn’t passion or even love, even though she had come to love him dearly. Her kiss was support, nothing more. “Are you nervous?” She asked. 

“A little.” He couldn’t lie to her, nor did he want to. “Do you think she will like it?” He gestured to his robes. 

“Of course she will. Besides, she loves you. You always look good to her.” She grinned at him. 

He took on a solemn expression. “I am ready to make my final wish Demona.” 

Her face dropped. She had hoped to be able to see him marry, but if it wasn’t to come, then so be it. This was his life, not hers. “Alright then, what do you want.”

“I wish…..” He started but she stopped him. 

“Ron, wait. Tell me what is it so I can make sure you phrase it right.” She warned him. It had been some time after all since he had made his first two. 

He just smiled at her. “I wish for your freedom.”

Demona’s face took on pure shock as she digested his words. The watch at Ron’s waist lifted from his side and raised in the air, turning only once before it burst into a display of gold and smoke, vanishing from view. 

Demona looked at him, unaware that she was crying until he lifted a hand and brushed her tears away. “You have given me such a new way to live.” He cupped her jaw in his hands. “You have made it possible for me to achieve dreams I never thought I could. You have made me a better man Demona, and I will not let you stay imprisoned any longer. I wouldn’t be a man if I let something like that happen.” 

His tenderness touched her soul, and as she wrapped her arms around him, she let out everything she was keeping inside. He held her as she bawled on his shoulder. It was some time before she released him, and with a single wipe of her hand, she cleaned the tears from his shoulder. 

“You are remarkable Ron, and I love you.” She told him. 

“I love you too Demona.” He kissed her cheek. “Now live life for yourself, and now that you will always be welcome in my home.” 

Demona lowly vanished away, leaving Ron to himself. He knew she would stay for the wedding, but after that he wanted her to go wherever she wanted. 

Pansy and Ron were married in the presence of their families and friends. The ceremony was the end of a long journey for them, but it was one they would gladly take again. 

After the reception, they left for their new home. Ron had purchased it when he began working regularly with Tonks. They decided to have their honeymoon there, to break in their home. They also decided not to live together until they found a home of their own. Everything would begin here. 

 

That night, as Pansy slept, satisfied and relaxed, in their new bed, Ron stood by the window, and wondered where Demona was now. He had grown accustomed to her being close, but for once he knew she was gone. He had a feeling that he could call her anytime but he didn’t want to. He wouldn’t summon her like a servant. 

He looked back at his wife, her bare back exposed to his view and he again thanked Demona for making this life possible. He smiled into the night, then walked back to his bed, sending Demona his wishes for her happiness too. 

 

The End


End file.
